


The Imperiums Tale

by AstartesFanboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Warhammer, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer40k - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstartesFanboy/pseuds/AstartesFanboy
Summary: This story is a alt universe where Horus and Magnus didn't turn traitor, and the Emperor didn't die in the heresy. It is also a Star Wars crossover
Relationships: Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Emperor of Mankind (WH40k)/Leman Russ, Leman Russ/Magnus (WH40k), The Emperor of Mankind & The Primarchs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: The Reunification of an Empire

Chapter 1: The End of a Heresy and The Reunification of An Empire.

(The year is M37, the heresy had been happening for 12 years. Many of the Emperor's children had betrayed him, had fallen to chaos. These heretical Primarchs who had fallen to chaos and rebelled were Angon, Fulgrim, Mortarion, Lorgar Aurelian, Konrad Curze, Alpharius Omegon, and Perturabo. There was also a mechanicus traitor by the name of Kelbor-Hal. These Primarchs rebelled against the Imperium, and the Emperor for the powers of Chaos. This started the heresy in M37 and lead to 13 years of conflict and death. And now with the death of Angon, and Fulgrim, along with the routing and the retreat into the warp of Mortarion, Perturabo, and Kelbor-Hal, leaves us with Alpharius and Konrad Curze left. And this brings us to Horus (Luna Wolves) and Leman Russ (Space Wolves) with their Legions fleets supported by the Imperial Navy, warping in to Alpharius' last known location at the siege of the hive world of Lonmar. This is primarily from Horus' point of view. I may make a 1.2 in the future doing the majority from Leman Russ view as well as more on the siege. Also, I will do more of the heresy once I finish this crossover.)

(Luna Wolves navigator aboard Horus' new flagship, the Heavy Dreadnaught Indomitous) "Primarch Horus we have completed a Primary scan of the planet and the surrounding area. We are currently 10,000,000 miles from the planet currently. We have not located the enemy flagship but we have approximate numbers of ships and their location participating in the siege. Primarch Russ has already engaged much of the rear vanguard and is pushing to intercept the ships bombarding the planet. The navy is preparing to drop Guard onto the planet, and Leman Russ is dropping astartes for support." (Horus) "I see. We will engage the fleet besieging the planet and drop the 4th company on the planet for support. Keep trying to find Alpharius, we will break off to engage if we locate him with Russ." (Navigator) "Yes Primarch"

And thus the battle ensued in space and on the ground. The fleet besieging the planet was slaughtered by the Luna Wolves and the Imperial navy and the battles on the ground grew bloody, but ended with the death of the Alpha Legion field commander to a Luan Wolves Vanguard terminator squad and the subsequent slaughter of the few forces remaining on the planet. (With the terminators wielding the mkXVII Mobile heavy Cataphractii Mars pattern armor and mkVII plasma bolters, increasing the durability of the armor and substantially increasing the mobility of it.) With the battle in space continuing and the battle on the ground won, Alpharius warped in with a large amount of his fleet and traitor imperial navy to try and eliminate the forces breaking the siege. However his intelligence failed him. He failed to be informed that Horus was at the planet with Russ.

(Luna Wolves navigator)"Horus the flagship has teleported in shall we engage? (Horus) "affirmative, tell Leman that we plan to board the ship. Have the rest of the fleet engage the traitors and make sure first company is ready." (Navigation) "yes primarch."

Now the Luna Wolves and Space Wolves with the Imperial Navy engaged the traitor fleet. At the same time Horus was approaching Alpharius' ship attempting to board with his first company. And as he cut his way through the fleet, he boarded the ship. He and his first company slaughtered their way through the alpha legion attempting to get to the bridge. Cutting down any heretics that stood in their way. The first astartes to enter the bridge were immediately killed by Alpharius along with a lot of the terminators in the hallway pushing in. And then Horus barged in, slaughtering most of the traitors in the room. (Horus) "Hello, Alpharius, brother. We meet yet again aboard your ship, only this time you have betrayed us." (Alpharius) "Yes I have, you worship the emperor, wrongly. He has wronged all of us Horus. He betrayed you. He lied to you. We are nothing to him, besides tools. He is just another tyrant. The way is chaos, brother. There is still time to join, it isn't too late. We are going to retreat back into the warp, after we raze this planet. Join us and leave the Emperor." (Horus) "I would never betray my father Alpharius. I would never leave him, leave the imperium for chaos. You will die Alpharius, I'm sorry brother." And with that Horus struck, and the battle ensued on the bridge, with the battle in space raging around them. Leman Russ had at this point boarded the ship and was heading to the bridge, along the way encountering skirmishes between Luna Wolves and Alpha Legion. As he headed to the bridge, the battle continued to be fought.

Leman, arriving at the bridge witnessed the battle with Horus enraged, having already wounded Alpharius multiple times pressing on. Leman charged in, joining Horus wounding Alpharius severely then leading to Horus cutting him down. Alpharius was dead, his mangled body sitting on the floor of his ship, as the loyalists pressed in cornering and destroying what traitor vessels remained. They left Alpharius ship, returning to theirs and again rejoining the fight, destroying Alpharius ship and most of the Alpha Legion ships present. With the battle done, the siege broken and Alpharius dead, they had completed their mission.

At this same time, Magnus the Red of the Thousand Sons, Rogal Dorn of the Imperial fists, and Roboute Gulliman of the Ultramarines, were hunting down Konrad Curze and his Night Lords. They attacked, beating the vanguard back and attacking the main fleet around the world of cadia near the eye of terror, but Konrad was able to escape into the warp with a lot of his fleet intact. The remnants were destroyed. This was the end of the heresy.

With most of the traitors dead or retreated into the warp, the Imperium reunited. The Emperor ordered the fortification of the planet Cadia, near the Eye of Terror and ordered that any and all heretics hiding out, or present would be killed on sight. The webway project continued and as always, the technological advances went forward. The imperium still being invaded by all manner of horrors, stood strong and defiant to the wills of the chaos gods.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery of a New Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forces of the Imperium stumble upon an entirely new galaxy, filled with many foes and few friends.

Chapter 2: The Discovery of a New Galaxy

(The year is M38, 200 years since the Heresy has ended. The Imperium has rapidly rebuilt and expanded. It has become ever more advanced and powerful, with more and more breakthroughs in technology whether it be for the people or for the military it continues. Refineries built within the warp to further increase production utilizing the distorted time when inside of it, along with the infinite resources such locations provide. Each manufactorum protected by multiple chapters of a newly developed sect of the Thousand Suns, Ultramarines, Luna Wolves and Imperial Fists. That is highly resilient to any sort of Mind Altering influence and immune to corruption. [Think of the Grey Knights] With far improved armor and weapons given only to them and the first chapter of every legion [Changed from first company to first chapter with the ever improving technology]. Each manufactorum also had 2 dozen custodes present to help with protection. The Imperium expanded beyond the galaxy with vastly improved ships with many more of them, soon to use the almost completed webway project instead of warp travel. 

One of these expeditionary groups, consisting of most of the second chapter of the Space Wolves, a regiment of imperium guard, fleets of imperial navy, and multiple manufactorum ships. [These are able to create anything apart from titans as they do not have the ability to create the hyper advanced machine spirits to run them, that the imperium uses, either at one time or with ships creating them 1 part at a time and constructing them outside of the ship using materials brought into the ship via warp fuckery.] Where they found a galaxy, shaped similarly to the Milky Way, that with deep space scans appears to house advanced and intelligent human life and xeno life. This is where the story begins, this is where 2 empires meet.)

(Space wolves navigator, aboard the fleet flagship, Lunar Class decimator heavy assault ship, Mars Pattern VI) "Chapter Master, we are approaching a planet that appears to have a similar atmosphere to our Terra. It is not industrialized much at all as most of the planet is still in its natural form. There are a multitude of ships that have humanoid life aboard and human life on the planet." (Space Wolves 2nd chapter Chapter Master) "Affirmative. We are going to warp in near the planet and make contact. Discern their form of communication method and open a channel. Open the VOX channel and let the rest of the fleet know if our intention. Alert the allied fleets as well." (Chapter Serf) "Yes milord."

The fleets warped in all systems ready in case of attack and saw a large battle occurring between a multitude of ships. (Space Wolves close range scanner operator) "Chapter Master there are a multitude of human ships being attacked by a much greater number of human and xeno ships. The xenos and humans attacking primarily have very light gunships with their biggest ships being a cruiser. The human fleet has mostly heavy cruisers cruisers or light cruisers." (Chapter Master) Affirmative, Serf, have you made contact with any of the vessels?" (Serf) "Yes. I have made contact, transferring to direct communication channel now." 

(Empire officer, admiral of the only present Super Star Destroyer) "Hello I am Admiral Gonsen of the Galactic Empire, we are being attacked by a large group of rebellion ships, we know this planet is heavily infested with rebels and were attempting to land and restore order. We were ambushed by multiple rebel fleets. We need support now, or we will die along with all people on the planet. The rebels will kill any that don't support them and they outnumber us greatly." (second channel opens up with a female Twi'lek on the screen) Hello we are th- (Space Wolves Admiral) "Silence xeno, you have no place to talk. Call off the attack immediately on these human vessels or we will engage." (At this time the rest of the Space Wolves fleet had warped in nearby but were not within range of the rebellions ship scanners, only the couple heavy capital ships and a few Imperial navy cruisers were. (Rebel Twi'lek commander Chelkaki) "As you wish. You shall die too." (Space Wolves chapter master) "Prepare to engage the enemy. Tell our allied fleets of our intention. Ready all strike craft for launch." (Chapter Serf) "Yes milord.

The Imperial strike craft launched, multiple Mon Calamari cruisers from the rebel fleet launched the rest of their starfighters and went to engage the ships. (Rebel ship, unnamed human captain) "Launch all star fighters and prepare to engage, Cruiser 2, do the same and prepare long range torpe- Oh shit!" At that time a self contained plasma macro cannon shell ripped through the ship followed by a couple dozen more from one of the Space Wolves Heavy Cruisers utterly shattering the ship, destroying it killing everybody. At the same time another broadside from the Assault Ship caused a dozen Gauss bolts to tear the point cruiser in two with the first couple shots, wreaking havoc throughout followed by the rest of the shots flying through deep space. (Rebel X-Wing squadron blue 4) "Holy Shit Blue 1, did you see that, the cruisers are gone!" (Blue 1) " Yeah I saw, continue the attack and escort the Y wings to the target. We will call a pickup and we have enough fuel to last a while. We are out of range for proton torpedoes and should be in range soon." (Blue 3) "Affirmative. Blue 1 Blue 1 watch out multiple bogies inbound!" At that time 2 raptor interceptors fired off their rotary plasma lances, lancing 3 of the 12 wing squadron in less then a second followed by las bolts and las cannons destroying 4 more before activating side thrusters and using their grav field to change direction and speeding off to loop around and engage again. Also at this time the bombers were closing in fast against the ships, having been mostly slaughtered by the interceptors. They launched torpedoes and continued the attack before they realised they were in range of the point defences when the rest of the first bomber squadron were destroyed. The rest of the craft were in range of the Space Wolves and Imperial Navy, resulting in the imperium ships slaughtering the rest of the fighters in blue squadron and the 2 remaining bomber squadrons near them before the deployed craft returned to their ships.

(Imperial Navy Admiral) "Launch torpedoes and fire all broadsides and heavy weapons, make sure to aim for rebel ships, not empire ships. Marking targets on all our huds and radars. Prepare Imperial Guard boarding pods.  
The Imperial navy ships and the Space Wolves main and 2nd auxiliary fleet slaughtered large amounts of rebel starfighters and escorts, pushing through the auxiliary forces to engage the main force. Blasting holes through Cruisers, eviscerating battleships, annihilating the enemy, killing all on board in these ships that dare resist the Emperor's might. On board of one particular ship, near the main conflict was the fleet command ship, the Mon Calamari Command Cruiser who was commanded by the female Twi'lek Chelkaki who attempted to contact the Space Wolves ship before the conflict began (Chapter Master) "This is the flagship of the fleet. Alert first company and one of the Imperial Navy cruisers that we are going to board this vessel and tell them to supply some guardsmen. 

Multiple space wolves heavy self propelled high survivability and PDG (point defence guarded) boarding pods soared through space and slammed through the outside skin into the bowels of the ship. At the same time multiple of the new Imperial Navy high velocity PDG boarding pods slammed into a relatively similar area.   
They disembarked, to an alarm barking "Breach in deck 4, section 1. Multiple organic lifeforms detected." On repeat. (Captain Dormillius, commander of the close assault terminator squad and the boarding party) "We know our mission, move in and capture the captain. Neutralize any xenos and heretics. We will lead, followed by the 2 squads of guardsmen and with the tactical squad in the rear. (Sergeant Cronis, Sergeant of the tactical squad) "As you say, Captain." (Sergeant Jurgen, leader of Guard squad I) "Yes milord" (Sergeant Xavier, Sergeant of Guard squad II) "As you wish m'lord." They pushed into the ship, breaking down the first bulkhead and continuing onwards.

(Unnamed Rebel Officer, leading the fast reaction forces to intercept the intruders.) "We received word from the security specialist that they are pushing through the bottom level. They are nearing our position, prepare for engagements. Now we do not know who they are yet, but it is believed to be whoever just recently showed up near the planet. Be ready, treat it as if they were Imperials. Scans only show 32 intruders. Not many. Set up the heavy weapons now, we don't have much time they are less then 50 meters away. Open fire as soon as they are in sight." 30 seconds later the bulkhead around the corner was smashed open. The armored stomping got closer and closer until an armored behemoth, weapon and shield shrouded in energy, rounded the corner.

The rebels opened fire as the man charged with multiple more coming around the corner. The fire did nothing glancing off the armor. In more seconds the Terminator eviscerated the nearest couple of rebel troopers. The officer saw more men come around the corner. He fired at the Guardsmen missing and was killed by the return fire. The first terminator has slaughtered the first squad, another one killed one of the heavy weapons teams as the tactical squad turned the corner just in time to see another terminator crush and destroy the last members of the response squad. Blood and bodies everywhere the men moved on. Leaving a room of death as more and more of the ships garrison was sent to intercept the intruders. (Captain Dormillious) "Sergeant Cronis, I want 2 of your men on point there is a large corridor ahead and a long walk to the bridge. Jurgan, we are leaving your squad as the vanguard do not disappoint along with a marine to support you." (Sergeant Jurgan) "yes milord." The forces continued. After a bit and turning the corner they could hear gunfire from the guardsmen followed by the booming from the astartes weapon. 

(Captain Dormillious) "The doorway is up ahead. Breaching now ready weapons." The assault marine blasted the door where it revealed multiple squads of rebels ready to engage. They fired at the astartes merely glancing off the armor of the marines. The 2 tactical marines fired back tearing apart the rebels in more seconds. The booming of the storm bolters echoing throughout drowning out the screams of the few that weren't dead immediately. Gore and blood spilled freely as the rebels were slaughtered. Still firing the marines advanced followed by multiple assault marines charging ahead, chasing and vaporizing and crushing the retreating rebels before making their way down into the next room. Smashing one into the wall next to him. Crushing one with his shield before vaporizing a third with the hammer they continued their way through the narrow corridors reminding these veteran marines of the space hulks they once boarded. Only a space hulk had far deadlier enemies to marines. Though the diamond claws of the xenos were no match for the mighty armor of the first company. The remaining rebels were slaughtered as they went through the ship eventually reaching the bulkhead leading into the security room before the bridge. The marine crashed the door and immediately there was heavy gunfire, then silence. The bodies of a dozen rebels lay strewn about in bits and pieces. They pushed to the bridge. (Captain Dormillious) "remember we need the captain alive. Don't kill the captain. Breach now" the assault marine breached and multiple stuns were thrown into the room by the guardsmen. They pushed in killed the guards and other crew members before grabbing the captain. They retreated back through the ship, picking up the vanguard and boarding the breaching pods. They activated the teleporters and were brought back to the ship. 

The command cruiser was then destroyed. (Captain Dormillious) "Bring the captain back to the inquisition acolytes for torture." (Sergeant Cronis) "As you wish, captain." By this time the naval battle was nearly done and the rebel fleet was destroyed. The empire captain contacted the Space Wolves Chapter Master. (Empire admiral) "Thank you for the support and assistance you provided. It was a great help and allowed us to prevail. Who are you? (Chapter Master) "We are the expeditionary force sent by the Emperor himself to discover new galaxies and new places to inhabit. I am Chapter Master Gorvin, chapter master of the second chapter of the Space Wolves legiones astartes. Along is a regiment of imperial guard and multiple fleets of the Imperial Navy led by high admiral Spire. You said that this planet is infested with heretics? We will clear it and restore order to this undeveloped world. We request that we have this world for ourselves." (Empire Admiral) This world belongs to the Empire. I cannot let you have this world as I do not have the authority to grant you it. However I can grant you authority to clean up and occupy the world with my given consent. This world is yours." (Chapter Master) "Thank you, admiral."

With that, the imperial forces descended upon the planet. They hunted down and exterminated the rebels and heretics, restoring order to this planet and making it a recruiting world for the guard. They started the construction of a Hive City near the population center and created a planetary guard. This would be the first of many Imperial worlds, and Lord Vader, when he heard of his admirals deed, would not be pleased with what has happened. He would bring the wrath of the Empire with him to confront these invaders, with one less admiral under his command.  
Authors Notes [Technology]: Space Marine Technological advancements: -The astartes at this time were equipped with the Cataphractii Mark XXVII Mars pattern tactical dreadnought armor also called, the New Heavy mobile Cataphractii self repair and shielded Tactical Dreadnought Armor. Made with new heavy and highly protective composites leagues ahead of the old adamantium and ceramite composites now lightly used in the new Guard armor. These have multiple variants, 1 with multiple weapons systems.. There is a devastator class (none of the boarding squads have this variant) which has multiple heavy weapons on the shoulders, designed for anti vehicle and normally equipped with a dual stacked, tri barreled battle cannon. (Think of an autocannon, only less powerful). However this comes at the cost of less armor and no shields. The first squad of Terminators have the anti material assault armor, normally equipped with a warp hammer and heavy vortex shield. Each armor has an extra shield generator as well along with extra plating, at the cost of some speed. The other boarding squad has the standard armor which is armed with a storm bolter with the standard dual single barrel replaced with dual rotary tri barrels.  
Imperial Guard Technological advancements: -Imperial guard have also improved quite a bit. The Flak armor has been replaced with a full bodied Composite armor for standard guardsmen. It is able to take a lot more fire power and still stay in tact, also providing servo support so they can carry more gear and heavier weapons. The standard Hellguns with a similar but more powerful version with better batteries that hold more energy and are able to be charged faster. Storm Troopers have a special version of powered armor and use heavy weapons as standard, much heavier in weight though similar in size to not remove mobility and are much more powerful. On Cadia, by the order of the Emperor all guardsmen wear this specialized powered armor. And the Karskins wear a stronger version of this armor that have integrated weapon systems built into them, in addition to the weapons they carry and basic shielding.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Enemy, the Schism of an Empire

Chapter 3 The New Enemy, The Schism of an Empire

(It has been 8 months since the settling of the planet Cadris by the Imperium. Many counter insurgency operations left the planet loyal and free of any rebel cells. A hive city is under construction and the Astra Militarum have made this a recruiting world as have the astartes. Most of the Imperial ships are government having left to strike at multiple large rebel outposts and planets that were found due to the effective torture and the extraction of information from the female admiral by one of the legions chaplains. This was done to continue weakening the rebellion, leaving only 15 ships to defend the planet. Vader, having come in contact with Leman Russ and had numerous conversations had ceded his attempts to conflict with the Imperial forces after learning what they made of the rebel forces on the planet and other nearby systems. He had relented and let them keep the planet and expand in this system without contacting palpatine which made him furious. However many outside rebel cells and xeno allies were planning an attack on the planet. They knew that most of the enemy fleet was gone but did not know about the vast amounts of ground forces on the planet. They planned to have at least 5-600 ships attack the planet after receiving numerous capital ships from the Mon Calamari and buying some from the hutts. They planned to assault immediately when they received their extra ships and crew, which leads us to the present.)   
(Rebel human fleet Admiral Vincent.) "Make sure that you wait for my command to engage the jump drives. We cannot risk having some of our ships arrive early and possibly engage the enemy because of carelessness. Make sure to choose the correct coordinates so we don't come in too close to the enemy ships. We want to be out of scanner range. Engage jump drives in T-minus 3, 2, 1." The rebel fleets engaged their warp drives and warped in far enough away from the planet to where they thought they were out of range.   
(Space Wolves serf using long range scanner above Leman Russ flagship Heavy Dreadnaught WolvesClaw) "Lord Primarch, several hundred unidentified signatures just exited light speed about 7,000,000 miles from the planet. We can identify at least a dozen cruisers and hundreds of smaller ships. They are in range. What is your command? (Space Wolves primarch Leman Russ) "Alert the remaining legions and the Imperial navy fleets of the intrusion. Alert the lord general in command of the ground forces as well to prepare defences. Tell the mayor to raise the partial void shields around the planet and shut off whatever is necessary to raise shields. Do not move to engage but have the ships take up a defensive formation around the planet." (Legion serf) "Yes my lord." The imperial fleets took up defensive positions around the planet where rebel ships were present.   
(Rebel Admiral Vincent) "Artillery cruisers approach the planet at full speed as soon as you can, launch starfighters and open fire when you get into range. The rest of the ships commence another jump to the outer perimeter of the planet. If these ships use Empire technology they should never know were coming."   
The rebel artillery cruisers approached, about 2,000,000 miles out of range preparing to jump into range. Less than a minute after they started moving before they could initiate their jump drive one of the Imperial Navy heavy cruisers unleashed a broadside, which after a second or 2 of travel time eviscerated the ship as a couple hundred gauss rounds shattered the ship, most of them flying into space. The cruiser also fired heavy weapons and another broadside destroying multiple more artillery cruisers, with very few left, the commanders of these ships ordered a jump to regroup with the rest of the fleet. 4 more being destroyed by Imperial vessels before they could. The rest of the rebel fleet warped in less than a million miles from the planet immediately releasing star fighters and firing weapons. At the same time, the main attack fleet had come out of hyperspace in front of the Primarchs ship and multiple other Space Wolves ships, which immediately opened fire destroying dozens of rebel ships. The broadsides from the heavy dreadnaught eviscerating a dozen ships by themselves. Any starfighters destroyed by point defences and imperial strike craft were launched by the Imperium ships. (Admiral Vincent) "How did they know we were coming? It's as if they knew exactly where we were the entire time. Ready boarding pods and get the drop ships ready for dropping troops onto the planet. We have to move now and overwhelm them. Come tell the second and third fleet to engage and come around until they are in orbit near the city and then drop troops. The rest of the first fleet should try to board the imperial vessels and guard the troop transports." The first fleet made a push towards the defensive line of the imperial vessels, taking numerous casualties but were starting to overwhelm the limited defences. The rebel ships launched multiple drop ships from their cruisers mostly containing Mon Calamari but also human troops, with most destroyed by point defences of the imperial vessels, but some managing to get through and release troops onto the ships. One of these was the imperial navy light cruiser Injustice. As dozens of breaching pods and drop ships brought rebels onto the ship, the astra militarum garrison was alerted. Setting up numerous defensive positions as the light cruiser blasted multiple rebel ships with a broadside. Repeating this ever so often. The rebels swiftly moved into the ship, expecting little resistance when they went around a corner and the first half a dozen rebels were cut in half by heavy stubber fire. Throughout the ship the rebels were slaughtered by Astra militarum, the blasters ineffective against the guards powered armor. A counter attack soon took place where the boarders were pushed back heavily in all areas of the ship, cutting their way through the rebel forces. Hellguns blasting apart limbs and burning through some rebels armor and center torsos like nothing. The same was true for the heavy cruiser they managed to board as well. However, the most heavily affected ship was the space wolves heavy destroyer Gallacous. Due to the lack of point defences compared to larger ships more rebels were able to board this ship then the rest.   
As this was happening rebel ships approached the orbit of the planet. One of these was a rebel troops transport which as it got close was blown in half by the partially constructed orbital defences of the planet. The thousands of rebel troops were all instantly killed by the evisceration of the troop transport by the orbital defences. However, they were only partially constructed so they were not at full capacity leaving much of the needed firepower to defend the city and prevent troops from being dropped not present. More transports approached the planet and released dozens of drop ships to bring rebel and Mon Calamari troops to the ground, along with Hutt and other mercenaries hires for this. The anti air defences were also lacking so a large amount of drop ships made it unscathed. (Lord general Riïncënt) "Lord Russ, numerous enemy ground forces have touched down not a 1000 miles from the city I request full command of the planet based astarte forces." (Leman Russ) "Permission granted Lord General, do what is needed to defend the planet". (Lord General Riïncënt) "many thanks to you Lord Primarch" as the rebel troops landed coordinates were located and heavy artillery started blasting away. Hundreds of shells slamming into the rebel ground forces, forcing them to move or be eradicated. Some shells even hitting drop ships mid air, some of which contained the much needed mechanized vehicles to assault the city with. Back in space the rebels boarding the astarte destroyer were starting to sally out into the ship.  
As rebel forces went out into the ship they encountered little resistance at first. They were heading toward the bridge to try and silence the ship. As a couple squads went through the ship a door behind them opened out of which came a tactical marine which opened fire and eviscerated the couple dozen rebels. As the main assault force went through the ship containing a couple hundred rebels there was heavy gunfire from around them, and they were unable to contact their fellow assault teams. They passed by an unknown room and a bulkhead was opened around the corner from them. They stopped and looked. Listening. they heard numerous heavy footsteps and around the corner came multiple devastator marines. The rebels opened fire but did nothing, followed by the marines ripping through the rebels with heavy weapons tearing them apart swiftly and violently. The rebel boarding troops accomplished nothing on any imperial vessels apart from an imperial navy destroyer which was bogged down in a heavy infantry conflict.  
As the rebels pushed up assaulting the armsmen in the corridor they were gunned down. The ships garrison had been pushed back by overwhelming rebel forces throughout the ship. There were armsmen hunkered down out by the armory, the weapons control room on each side allowing the destroyer to continue firing, the engine room and the bridge. The rebels continued to assault the armsmen fortifications, the point defences destroying additional boarding pods attempting to breach the ship. The destroyer let out an SOS asking for support from nearby vessels. (Imperial navy captain Bradley) "We request support from nearby allied vessels, we have been boarded by numerous enemy personnel and have taken over a large portion of the ship. We request assistance from allied forces." (Space Wolves captain Ronnaam, commanding a Adeptus Astarte heavy cruiser) "Affirmative captain. We are deep striking a breacher squad onto your ship." At that a 12 man astarte breaching squad was teleported into the middle of the ship, where they encountered multiple squads of rebels heading to one of the assault points. They immediately charged and engaged the rebels in close combat slaughtering them before breaking off into separate smaller squads of 4 men each. They engaged numerous rebel assault groups eviscerating dozens of rebels in seconds in these close confines of the destroyer. In minutes they cut their way through the ship heading outward towards the edges. By this point the rebels were close to breaking the armsmen by the engine room. As they prepared for another assault an astarte crashed through a half dozen rebels, cutting them down with a chain sword. The surviving rebels attempted to return fire but did nothing against the shield and armor of the astarte as he charged them and cut down the rest of the rebels. The armsmen at the bridge pushed back and assaulted the depleted rebel troops as astartes assaulted the rest of the forces. They crushed the surviving astartes killing the last of the boarding rebels.  
On the ground more drop ships were attempting to land. Squads of imperial guard storm troopers attempted multiple skirmishes with advanced rebel forces killing many scouts and separated troops. The ground forces were able to launch atmosphere based strike craft denying the enemy air superiority and destroying most of the enemy transports and drop ships that attempted to land. The rebel forces were isolated and suffering from numerous lightning strikes from imperial guard forces. They decided to try and make an attack on the city as they needed to take the city to stop the attacks and before imperial forces could land to support them. As they regrouped and headed out one of the Mon calamari cruisers in orbit were destroyed only confirming their decision.   
As they pushed forward towards the city they came under more artillery fire. The mechanized infantry went ahead at a faster pace hoping to catch defenders by surprise while also limiting casualties to artillery, and serving as a recon force As they pushed forward with the light infantry behind them the lead armored carrier was destroyed. The rest of the convoy halted and they came under heavy fire from the surrounding forests. Concentrated artillery started up again decimating many of the lightly armored vehicles. An astarte came around and fired their heavy bolter slaughtering most of the departing infantry followed by the rest of the devastator squad including numerous anti armor weapons which made quick work of the limited heavy armor they had. The armored convoy and most of the mechanized infantry was slaughtered by guard and astarte forces. As the light infantry heard the gunfire a super heavy paladin class assault tank Came around and opened fire, the limited anti armor weapons doing nothing as any rebel armor left was destroyed by the lighter anti armor guns and the main gun of the vehicle. The chimeras and puma class vehicles supporting the tank along with guardsmen slaughtered any resistance routing what little force the rebels had left before chasing them down and capturing or killing them. The rebel ground assault force was destroyed by the imperial ground forces. At this time Vader's fleet jumped into orbit around the planet and opened fire on the rebel forces. Coming in near Leman Russ' dreadnaught which was surrounded by at least a 100 carcasses of destroyed rebel ships with the rest falling back as the new empire ships and imperial ships slaughtered them. All their starfighters were destroyed by point defences or by strike craft. As this battle raged on, one of the imperial strike groups which was supported by an empire navy group had destroyed a rebel base on the planet and surrounding moon. (Empire Admiral Angela Guisine) "The rebel base is destroyed thank you for the help in locating it" now I must do what palpatine commands she thought, wondering why she was picked out by the Emperor. Just then a hole in real space was ripped open. Not a nice hole made by the imperial ships but a tear. A rip. Suddenly her mind was filled with pain, suffering, the death of trillions of people over the last 20,000 years as many of her bridge staff collapsed and other ship captains screamed over comms. Pain. So much pain. The screams of a trillion people all at once. The fear. More terrified and petrified of everything yet so calm. Terror is limitless. My entire mind breaks and tears under the assault. Too much. Too much pain, suffering, death. Then the rift closed. One of the Empire army soldiers screamed something she couldn't understand and shot themselves. Suddenly the radio sprang to life and a VOX transmission came through. (Imperial navy admiral Carrlson) "It's a Tyranid fleet! A splinter is breaking off and coming towards us. We aren’t done here yet. I'm contacting our high admiral. We request your support once again to combat this threat”. The splinter headed towards them, and soon the imperial ships opened fire which surprised her as they were still millions of miles away. As the imperial ships opened fire the tyranids fired back hitting numerous imperial ships but one fired at the empire ships, which hit and subsequently destroyed the dreadnaught class heavy cruiser. (Empire Admiral Guisine) "We are taking fire and have already lost a ship what the hell is this" (Imperial admiral Carllson) "These are tyranids I was unaware of a hive fleet here. There are severe warp disturbances and I am unable to contact the high admiral we must destroy this splinter before we leave." As the tyranids approached they lost multiple ships to imperial navy ships. However they still fired back. One of the light cruisers was taking immense fire and was being attacked by psychic forces. (Captain Alyssa Dinnes) "Our ship is taking heavy damage alot of the crew has been incapacitated and there are biological forms aboard the ship. We request immed- THERE IS A WARRIOR ON THE BRI-" and the communication cuts out. The ship soon shuts down and soon after that explodes. An escort ship is also destroyed by the Tyranid fleet. At this time a Imperia I class star destroyer is destroyed as are multiple acclamator class assault ships. (Imperial navy admiral Carllson) "Admiral Guisine fall back. The rest of our fleet has arrived from the planet. Stay behind and engage any ships that close with us." (Empire admiral Guisine) "If you say so, sir.” Guisine knew this would save some of her ships and weaken the Imperial ships. As the Tyranids closed the Imperial dreadnaught and the additional battleship, heavy cruisers and cruisers proved valuable allowing them to destroy most of the splinter fleet coming towards them. The Empire fleet soon opened fire with turbo lasers as the tyranids closed. The few remaining tyranid ships were heavily damaged and were easily destroyed. The battle left 3 Imperial navy ships destroyed and many damaged. It left 9 Empire ships destroyed and only a couple damaged. (Imperial admiral Carllson) "The tyranids are dead. This splinter fleet is destroyed but there is an entire hive fleet still present in the system. This and the surrounding systems are doomed. You must destroy all life on these planets and surrounding systems planets. (Empire admiral Guisine) "Thank you for the advice I shall alert the high admiral of your request. (To the other empire ships) "Prepare for hyperspace jump(Empire captains) "As you wish." Some ships didn’t respond, and were turning towards her ship and the Imperial ships, she went to open comms when the Empire ships opened fire. Imperial ships turned as her loyal ships returned fire, one of the traitor Star Destroyers destroyed by a volley from an Imperial Navy light cruiser. The Empire ships opened fire on one of the heavily damaged light cruisers which immediately returned fire and managed to destroy an Imperial I class star destroyer and numerous smaller ships. (Admiral Carllson) "What the hell? Open comms with Admira Guisine.” A VOX transmission is opened with Guisine. “Admiral Guisine, this is Admiral Carllson, what the hell is going on here?” (Admiral Guisine) “I have no idea. Some of my ships aren’t responding to hails and opened fire. We are requesting your support” (Admiral Carrlson) “we shall provide support. After the battle travel to the hyperdrive coordinates I send you.” He closed the channel and opened up an inter fleet channel “All ships open fire on the traitor Empire fleet. Marking targets on the radar." The Imperial ships made quick work of the remaining traitor Empire ships, the imperial fleet losing another escort vessel. The Imperial admiral contacted his high admiral to report on this. (Imperial admiral Carllson) "High Admiral Spire, I have some terrible news you must relay to Russ. A Tyranid hive fleet has warped into the Gustav system and a splinter fleet attacked us and the Empire fleet. The splinter fleet was destroyed but part of the Empire fleet attacked us and was destroyed. The Empire fleet was brought to madness, the Empire admiral is coming with us. You must warn Russ and tell him to warn the Emperor of what happened. We are warping back to the system now" (High admiral spire) "This is grave news indeed. The primarch is in a meeting with lord Vader now. I will have one of his guards tell him." (Admiral Carllson) "Thank you, Spire." (Captain Diomedes, part of the First company wolf guard, and personal guard to Leman Russ himself.) Lord Russ we have grave news. (Lord Vader) "What is the meaning of this intrusion trooper? It must be important for you to interfere with this meeting." (Lord Russ) "What is the problem captain.? (Captain Diomedes) "High admiral spire wished me to inform you of this grave news. A tyranid hive fleet has entered the system and a splinter fleet attacked the Imperial and Empire fleets. The Empire also appears to have suffered a schism. Part of their fleet attacked us and their own." (Lord Vader) "It appears Palpatine wants you dead as well as I. He sent numerous assassins after me as well. I did not betray you however Palpatine never consulted me on this. He never contacted me but due to interrogation I found out they were sent by Palpatine." (Leman Russ) “This is indeed grave news. I must inform the Emperor of this. I am going to bring the rest of the space wolves legion and ask for a titan legion as well as more imperial guard, imperial navy and manufactorum assets. This must be addressed immediately. I will contact him via the astronomicon when this meeting is finished.”


	4. Chapter 4: The Tip of the Spear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small strike team embarks on a mission that could either save the Galaxy, or help lead to its destruction.

Chapter 4, The Tip of the Spear

(After Leman Russ received the news he concluded his council meeting with Vader, and told him to not disrespect a Member of the Wolf Guard. He said that they would meet again but he has to take care of this important task first. After meeting with the wolf guard, and meeting with Lord High Admiral Spire, the Lord general and both chapter masters Leman Russ told all of the people he was meeting with to inform the subordinates about the tyranid and now the threat of the loyal Empire forces, as well as recall all imperial forces to the owned solar systems. They needed to expand into more solar systems but don't have the manpower to expend and now have a threat of a hive fleet looming overhead. The Primarch is now leaving to have his astropaths use the DACSD (Direct Astropathic Communication safety Device, constructed around M37) To contact the Emperor on Holy Terra.   
(Astropathic communications receiver, dated to have been built in M 37.) On the holo screen above the machine it read "New message received. Location is Primus solar system, Skyriver Galaxy. Transmitter is Leman Russ, he is on the list of accepted people for direct communications. Transmitting astropathic message now." (Custode Dorithes Arrul) "Brother Custode, please tell the Emperor of the received communication. I shall go retrieve the astropaths to receive and translate this message." (The custodes entered the throne room where the Emperor was meeting with Vulcan and Roubouttee.) "What do you require Custode. What is needed of me?" The sisters of silence and Lord custodes stared at the intruder. (Brother Custode Mordinian Crawn) "A message has come in Lord Emperor from Leman Russ. Through VOX I have been told it is urgent but still being translated. We request you to come receive the communication from your son." (Emperor of Mankind) "I shall come now. Vulcan, Roubouttee come with me." (Vulcan and Roubouttee) "As you wish." The Emperor left the throne room and entered the communication center where dozens of mechanicus personnel were watching over the machine as were half a dozen astropaths. As the Emperor entered and walked towards the custodes guarding the machine, one of the astropaths started relaying the message. 

(Astropath Lilic) "Father. There is a grave situation in the galaxy. We have encountered many highly advanced races and groups of people. We are short on manpower and do not have the required time to train and develop colonization forces. We require more men, many more imperial navy ships and Astra militarum regiments as our mechanicus ships cannot produce enough to allow us to transfer troops even if we had enough. Most of the inhabitants in the galaxy are hostile to us, though they have very inferior technology except for their FTL travel. We have allies, but they number few compared to the enemy. There is grave news though. A hive fleet has been detected in the galaxy. If our spies within the empire are accurate, comparing this fleet to previous records it seems larger than any other fleet we have encountered. It created such a rift in the warp that not even the eye of terror create such . We have dubbed the hive fleet, Hive Fleet Corona Australis. The ensuing rift in the warp drove several systems of planets insane. There have been recorded uprisings on planets recorded that we now attribute to genestealer cults. There is far too much biomass and far too many planets that can be consumed with no means to stop them. I am requesting at least 3 more chapters from my legion to be transferred to the galaxy, along with any other legion support. I am also requesting at least 1 titan legion. This has been Leman Russ." (Roubouttee Gulliman) "This appears to be grave news. A tyranid hive fleet appearing in a galaxy what could be considered almost defenceless is not good. This presents a risk not just to the galaxy but to Leman and us. We must help put down this hive fleet." (Emperor of Mankind) "We shall help our son. Custode, record this and procure this list to the lord generals, the lord high admiral of terra and the mechanicus high command group on terra. Procure 10 infantry regiments of cadian guardsmen, 4 armor regiments from the cadian guard, and send 8 infantry regiments of the Elysian Assault troopers and 3 armor regiments from the Elysian Assault Troopers to them as well. Along with this I want at least 6 more mechanicus ships sent and a Titan manufactorum Grand Barge along with a planetary defence and a planetary assault titan legion. (Each regiment of the cadian regiments now consists of at least 1,000,000 guardsmen, while the Elysian Assault Troopers come in at around 600,000 and other regiments numbers have been increased but not as much due to secret cloning facilities. These helped in creating one of the most renowned regiments, the Elysian Assault troopers. They use DNA from thousands of people, but always use the most physically and mentally capable subjects to keep the pool diverse and occasionally replace the DNA pool. They are equipped similarly to guardsmen but usually use better powered armor and weapons normally used by stormtroopers.) "I am also going to send a dozen custodes once the new group has finished training. Also, tell the mechanicus to procure enough titanicus Tactical dreadnought armor to equip one chapter of the space wolves in the new galaxy along with a copy of the plans for the mechanicus ships. (For the titan class armor, think of the first designs for terminator armor that have the mounted weapon on top. These are used as assault armors and allow for heavy anti infantry/anti light armor or for anti heavy armor weapons, with 1 heavy/light weapon emplacement on the head and 2 more on the shoulders. These are extremely heavily armored and armed but move about the speed of original cataphractii armor. Standard loadout for station or ship/space hulk boarding actions is 1 tri barrel rotary auto cannon on top that can rotate 360° along with 2 more rapid firing autocannons on each shoulder that can rotate 270° or other light/heavy weapons) Custode you may leave and procure these forces. Astropaths relay the message that I am sending more forces to the galaxy and include the list I previously mentioned. I am going to talk with my sons now." 

(The Emperor leaves the room as the astropaths transmit the message to Leman Russ.) (Emperor of Mankind to Rouboutee and Vulcan) I am going to contact Magnus since he is on terra and send at least 2 chapters from his legion along with 4 chapters from the space wolves. Roubouttee you shall procure 3 chapters of your choosing to go to the galaxy. Vulcan, your forces are not required outside of galaxy. Send chapters to bolster the Terran defences. At this point the Emperor contacts Magnus through telepathy(Emperor of mankind) Magnus, I need at least 2 chapters of your legion to send to the Skyriver Galaxy. You can choose which chapters to send. Your chapters will be leaving with multiple UltraMarine and other Space Wolf chapters, working with the Astra Militarum to escort the titan ships and the titan barge along with the many supply and the mechanicus ships. There is a severe tyranid threat in the galaxy and we need all the help we can get. (Magnus) "I shall take my first 3 chapters and head there in person." (Emperor of Mankind) "You leave as soon as the forces are procured." Back to the Skyriver galaxy. (Leman Russ to his Lord general, Lord High Admiral Spire and chapter masters) "We need to try and make peace to combat this tyranid threat. I do not like it but we have no other choice. We have located a rebel leader being held captive on a space station. I have attempted to make contact with palpatine through Vader but I cannot. We are going to retrieve this person. The target is aboard a space station known as the death star. According to Vader the interior is very expansive, complex and covers a very large area within the station. We were able to find out through him and his connections to the Empire that she is being held in containment cell 2B on floor 13. This is near one of the tractor beam holding hangers which is also on floor 13. I am going to send 2 squads from our 2nd company of the first chapter, and 2 astartes in heavy centurion armor. (The heavy centurion armor allowed for more overall protection then the MKVI armor worn by normal astartes, but a lot less then the cataphractii armor used by terminators, however the centurions had immeasurable firepower, standard anti light armor and anti infantry being 2 rapid fire auto cannons, with storm bolters on the shoulders that could rotate 270°.) They will be transported by a thunderhawk disguised as a standard freighter, you will use the night shadow variant as it can withdraw its weapons into itself and has exit and entrance bays in the back and front. It will be transported near the station by one of our heavy battle barges along with an imperial navy escort and imperial guard for extraction and boarding in case they cant teleport or the thunderhawk is destroyed. You will stay out of scanner range and act as defence once the response fleet comes in. Do not destroy the station. This station is important for the combating of the tyranids for the Empire. Unless it actively tries to destroy one of the planets under our control, do not destroy the station. And as a final piece of information, according to the spymasters there is no communication about us and there hasn't been any except at the highest level of command and even then, most admirals don't know about us, only the solar systems near us. You should be fine boarding the station as it is hundreds of solar systems away. This concludes our meeting, you are all dismissed."   
Once the meeting ended and everybody left the primarch steps out and is stopped by Wolf Guard Aurelias. (Aurelias) "Lord Primarch there is an astropathic message for you, it is being translated now." (Leman Russ) "Hopefully a response to my previous message, and hopefully some good news." They walk to the Astropathic communication room on Tessera (the first planet they conquered in this solar system) and listened to the message. It was the Emperor's response to Leman's previous message and included what would be arriving. The mental probing and now the voices of astropaths always unsettled him a small amount, no matter how many times he heard or felt them. (Leman Russ) "It will take time for them to arrive. We will continue with the mission. Inform the other high lords of the transmission." (Aurelius) "Yes Lord Primarch."  
As the heavy battle barge prepared to jump with the escorts they started their prayer. (Mechanicus members and religious serfs) "Praise to the Emperor, and his guiding light through the warp. May we see the other side of light after this jump. May the Emperor protect us from all that may harm us. Praise be to the holy Omnissiah." After the prayer the ships jumped and arrived in the Sunya system. The ships came out of warp and took in where they were. They saw a gas cloud near the planet that was dispersing severe radiation waves that would hide their presence from the Empires radar stations. The battle barge launched the thunderhawk and it proceeded towards the station.   
(Empire radar and communications operator Angela) "John do you see an incoming vessel heading towards bay 13?" (Empire radar and communications operator John) "Yes I do. I am alerting the tractor beam operators near surrounding bays as well as the Imperial Army and Stormtropper Lieutenants." (Angela) "Good." As the thunderhawk got closer to the station, the tractor beam operator caught the ship and pulled it in. (Legion Serf) "Lord Astarte, we have been entrapped by the tractor beam. Time to docking, 35 seconds." (Adpetus Mechanicus agent, wearing mk 6 Tessera power armor) "The cell we are going to is close to this hangar. We are planning on doing a violent breach but it may not be necessary. They do not know who we are yet, and we look like a heavily armored freighter. These heretics can still reach salvation." There were 6 Skitarii and there were also 2 squads of astartes in cataphractii armor, 1 astarte which led the entire mission and was the captain of the 2nd company of 2nd chapter Rahmiel. Another astarte who led the second squad and was the backup commander was Sergeant Hulle. (Captain Rahmiel) Me and my first squad will take point. Second squad and Sergeant Hulle will be the vanguard. The 2 Centurions will stay and guard the thunderhawk and the mechanicus representative. Same for the Skitarii soldiers. (The Skitarii now had special Adpeptus Mechanicus Mk6 Personal Power armor. Surpassing guard armor by alot, rivaling the sisters of battles armor in terms of protection. The kept the Rad and the Galvanic rifles, though with significant improvement.) (Legion Serf pilot) "We are approaching the dock now. There are numerous response forces in the hangar." (Captain Rahmiel) "All astartes, set VOX comms to internal squad communication. I will contact the Empire forces. Pilot, set coms to Empire radio frequencies."   
As the thunderhawk was pulled into the hangar the imperial army personnel aimed their weapons at the ship. Soon many stormtroopers also entered taking cover and aiming their weapons at the ship as well, watching for any movement. The Storm trooper Lieutenant in charge contacted the ship. (Storm trooper Lieutenant Amanda Raepier) "Attention all aboard this vessel. Disembark and surrender any weapons. Prepare to be searched do not resist." Suddenly her radio crackled to life with a message, in a deep and almost robotic voice and by the looks of it, all troopers in the hangar received the response. (Captain Rahmiel) "You have rejected the Emperor. Surrender now, and you will be redeemed in the Emperor's eyes. Lay down your weapons, do not resist." Lieutenant Amanda laughed into the radio and other Empire forces looked around in confusion after hearing the transmission. (Lieutenant Amanda) "You are a funny one. Prepare to be boarded. If you do not surrender you will die." This time there was no response. (Captain Rahmiel) "Pilot, open the door. Praise be to the Emperor. All marines prepare to engage". As the door opened Amanda readied her weapon. Sudden heavy stomping followed by a heavily armored man coming out of the ship at an alarming speed, his weapon immediately blaring and evaporating half a dozen empire army troopers in a single burst. This was followed by 7 other men in his squad storming out, 4 with ranged weapons and opening fire. Dozens died before the first empire troopers opened fire. A storm trooper heavy weapons team blasted one of the terminators with an AT rocket which just ricocheted off the armor. The astarte moved his arm and fired a burst decimating the squad before continuing with his advance. An assault marine with a power sword and storm shield rushed towards the Lieutenant and her comrades, cutting down a dozen troopers on the way there, her and her comrades firing away at the marine before he slammed his shield into the guys in front of her, vaporizing them. The Lieutenant was able to rattle off that they needed reinforcements and tried to run before she was cut in two by the marine who proceeded to cut down many more as the other assault marines reached their destination. The centurions were out and blasting away putting holes in walls gunning down the occasional group of troopers in the hallway coming as reinforcements. The Terminators continued their advance gunning down more stormtroopers and imperial army troopers as the centurions stayed by the thunderhawk. Soon following the centurions were followed by the Skitarii. They marched out lined up in front of the thunderhawk, blasters glancing off the armor chanting off a prayer to the omnissiah before they opened fire severing limbs and blowing through the chest cavities of the troopers. Rad weapons melting the armor, flesh, and bone when they hit  
Then the firing stopped. Alarms were blaring as the astartes formed up to continue their assault and the Skitarii and centurions formed a defensive perimeter.  
(Empire radar and communications operator Angela) "John what the hell is happening I have received no more transmissions since the Lieutenants call for backup, I'm alerting the rest of the station." (Empire radar and communications operator John) "Yeah I think you should. I'll continue to attempt to contact other imperial forces near the hangar." (Captain Rahmiel) "Me and my squad will push forward. Sergeant Hulle, you will act as the vanguard. Watch our rear." (Sergeant Hulle) "As you wish captain" The first squad continued, the rattle of gunfire coming from behind them as Hulle encountered empire forces. At the corner directly ahead of them multiple squads of stormtroopers rounded the corner. They saw the astartes and raised their weapons but were blown apart by the terminators. The ones closest were evaporated by a thunder hammer swing. The same terminator pulverized an entire squad of Empire Army personnel mixed with storm troopers. They continued through the station blasting away eviscerating dozens of storm troopers and hundreds more of Empire Army personnel. The radar operators had a soundproofed room, so they didnt know what was happening until a gauss round from a storm bolter ripped through the door and killed John. (Angela) "Holy shit John what the hell!" This was followed by a pair of large energized claws tearing through the door ripping ot apart and both squads stepping through the door. (Angela, putting her hands up kneeling) "Oh shit dont kill me!" The marines looked at her, and continued on. The second squad members watching for weapons. However empire army soldiers rounded the corner behind them and opened fire. Most of the bolts just dispersed on the armor but before they could be killed a bolt ricocheted off and hit Angela in the arm, blowing off most of it. She fell down screaming as the terminator in back opened fire gunning down the dozen troopers. The apothecary came up and injected cauterization fluid to help before telling the Skitarii there was a prisoner and gave the coordinates for them to retrieve her. The astartes continued and she heard more screams and gunfire as they continued on. Leia in her cell heard the fighting get closer. At first she thought it was rebels, but they stopped using such primitive ballistic weapons long ago for large battles. The screams and the booming of gunfire got ever closer before it stopped outside her shell. A large pair of claws also tore this door apart, and Captain Rahmiel was standing there. (Captain Rahmiel) "You Leia are coming with us. Do not resist." (Leia Organa) "Who are you? Why are you here?" (Captain Rahmiel) "This is of no issue to you. Come with us willingly. She slowly got up, thinking they killed their way through the death star to come get her so it cant be that bad.   
She was encircled by 2 assault marines, 1 from each squad and 2 tactical marines. Ahead one turned a corner and fired their heavy flamer, the sparse return fire doing nothing as the screams of melting imperial troopers filled the air. The Captain took point again and continued forward. As they got closer to the dock she heard gunfire getting louder and louder. Suddenly 3 people rounded the corner. 1 was a large creature covered in fur with 2 storm troopers. In this narrow hallway ahead there was only room for one terminator at a time but Leia could see around the captain as the previous room was wider. (Leia) "Oh shit, its Chewbacca what the hell?" (In this story, she had already met Han and Chewbacca in a bar and had contacted them multiple times for varying reasons. Including smuggling weapons and people.) After she said that Rahmiel powered his claws at seeing them and one of the storm troopers pulled out a pistol and was immediately cleaved by the lightning claws, killing him. The large furry creature roared and attempted to kill the terminator as the other trooper pulled out some kind of sword. Rahmiel removed the creatures arm and then stabbed it through the chest as the other trooper swung at his shoulder, the plasma blade merely glancing off sparks flying when rahmiel turned around and stabbed him through the chest with his claws lifting him up and throwing him against the wall. Leia rushes forward as the marines move forward and takes the helmet off of one of the troopers and sees Hans head. (Leia) "Han? What the hell?" She is grabbed by one of the marines and is dragged along. The marines are moving forward towards the hangar, encountering minimal resistance along the way. They make their way to the hangar and as they do a burst of autocannon fire shatters against the bulkhead as blood splatters the floor and wall. Rad weapon beams burning the bulkhead in the hallway as the terminators move towards the hangar. As they do the floor is covered in bodies as a massive firefight is taking place, centurions blasting away along with the Skitarii. The terminators head back to the thunderhawk while joining the firefight, the centurions and Skitarii getting on first. Followed by leia and the terminators falling back to the thunderhawk slowly as it prepares for launch. Inside is the injured radar operator who is being worked on by servo skulls and now the apothecary to provide medical care as no imperial forces are injured. The rest of the terminators board the thunderhawk and it takes off and leaves the hangar. 

Numerous TIE fighters and interceptors follow and launch from the docks after the thunderhawk leaves to pursue. There are numerous strike craft waiting to engage once they leave the point defence range of the station. The thunderhawk itself is taking heavy fire from both the station and the fighters, the void shields starting to become overwhelmed as the defence turrets for the thunderhawk finally came online. They open fire, destroying half a dozen fighters in a couple seconds, as they exited the point defense range of the station. Soon after this the heavy Lunar superiority fighters reached the thunderhawk after they had exited one of the carriers hangers a while back. They engaged and decimated the pursuing fighters and then escorted the thunderhawk back to the heavy battle barge before docking on the dreadnaught from where they launched. The Empire response fleet was jumping in now as the imperial forces prepared to leave. The tech priests and religious serfs stated the cants of the Emperor, and they departed leaving the Empire fleet behind attempting to find out where the imperial fleet went. The Imperial fleet warped into the planet, and they were met with a space Wolves Titan battleship eve dwarfing the large battle barge by an extreme amount. The thunderhawk relaunched and docked in the primarchs new flagship. It was flanked by 2 other space Wolves Titanicus ships with 3 more from the Thousand Sons legion and multiple Dreadnaughts from the Ultramarines. They were followed by hundreds of astarte ships from the 3 legions and hundreds more imperial navy ships along with thousands of transport ships and dozens of barges to carry titans and a titan forge ship. The inhabitants of the thunderhawk disembarked and sent the radar operator to the infirmary and escorted leia to the interrogation room where Leman Russ and the 2 chapters chaplains were standing there. They sat Leia down and the Leman Russ started the negotiations. (Leman Russ) "I know you don't want to be here. I do not want to have to collaborate with an organization like yours, but the inhabitants of the galaxy require it. There is a threat, far greater than us or the Empire. There are tyranids. The pain in your heart and the immense sense of dread you felt days ago? That was them. These tyranids are a galaxy devouring force that are almost impossible to stop. It would take the entire rebel fleet that attacked this planet to have a chance to defeat even just 2 of these small splinter fleets that branch out. You need us, and I am trying to preserve the life of humans in this galaxy. Only part of the Empire is cooperating with us, we would like to make a temporary alliance with you and your people until we deal with this threat. It is in your best option to agree with this proposal. If you, and your entire population want to live." (Leia) "You murdered the rebels on this planet and the surrounding dozens of solar systems. You cooperated with the Empire and murdered people I knew that I was friends with. On the death star, you rescued us but failed to destroy it. That station blew up my home planet! I will never collaborate with you, we will deal with the threat ourselves." (Leman Russ) "Is this really your final decision? Is this really what you want?" After a couple minutes of waiting Leia said "Yes. This is my final decision. We will never work with you." (Leman Russ) "As you wish. Chaplain Thule prep for the interrogation. Chaplain Ginnian get the other members of the mechanicus and the ordos demos to continue it" (Chaplain Thule and Chaplain Ginnian) "As you wish primarch" At this moment Leman Russ exited the room and later when he walked by, he heard the unmistakable screams of a chaplains work emanating from the room, as he went to visit his brother Magnus on his ship. He boarded his Personal Thunder Hawk and embarked towards the Titan.


	5. Chapter 5: Exterminatus in the Name of the Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Tyranid menace continuing to be a major threat, Leman and Magnus decide to try and weaken them with the hope of saving more systems in the Galaxy.

Chapter 5, Exterminatus In the Name of The Emperor

(After the rescuing and the start of the torture for Leia, much information was extracted from her and she was broken mentally. All of the vital information needed to find the rebel strongholds and possibly destroy them. During this imperial ships moved out to many solar systems and started either colonizing them or taking the planets over. The numerous extra forces were extremely useful for the colonization of these solar systems. A forge world started construction and the planet was temporarily departed into the warp for multiple days to expedite the construction of the forge world. Leia herself after being broken joined the Imperium as an agent and was sent back to one of the major rebel strongholds via a transports ship and was launched from an escape pod before the ship departed escaping rebel forces who found and rescued her. Leman Russ enters the bridge of Magnus' Titan and walks up next to him."  
(Leman Russ) "Hello Magnus it has been too long." (Magnus the Red) "Indeed it has Wolf King. I regret to inform you none of our other brothers could come, it is only me. I brought 3 chapters of my legion to assist. I hope all is well brother." (Leman Russ) "For now, yes it is. There have been complications but these reinforcements put ease to my worries. The tyranid threat was... worrying to say the least with so many solar systems under threat. So much biomass would create too much of a threat that we could handle. However, we failed to gain the cooperation of any faction so far, apart from part of the Empire. But we were able to break and indoctrinate a rebel leader and gain immense knowledge due to torture. We know where the hive fleet is heading and it has already consumed numerous solar systems. It is heading to the Gorron Solar System, a heavily populated world in the fringes of the galaxy in rebel space. We are planning to use Leia to send a warning of Imperial forces heading to the solar system to try and get rebel forces there. I was hoping to lead this expedition myself with 3 chapters of my legion along with Imperial Navy vessels and Astra militarum troops. If you want to give forces you can but it is not needed." (Magnus) "The spy network that you already set up has told me of multiple splinter fleets consuming many solar systems in Empire space after genestealer cults erupted in these systems. I am going to lead an expeditionary fleet to try and combat these tyranid threats to prevent these tendrils from gaining too much biomass. We may be too late to save that part of the galaxy where the Hive Fleet is present but we can try and save the rest."  
Leman Russ took a chapter from his legion. He also brought 2 of his titan class ships, the fleets from his chapter along with multiple imperial navy fleets with Astra militarum troop carriers and warped out to the Gorron System, where rebel forces had already engaged with small sections from the immense tyranid splinter fleet. Only a part of one tentacle of the hive fleet. Magnus took all 3 of his titan ships and a chapter along with Astra militarum and imperial navy vessels and warped out to the cluster of solar systems leaving 5 Space Wolves Chapters, 2 Thousand Sons chapters, a Custode ship with 12 custodes, 2 Ultramarine chapters and many millions of guardsmen to guard the solar systems that are controlled by the Imperium. At this time, another expeditionary fleet was being prepared on Terra to send another Titan Legion, the entire company of newly trained custodes, 4 more chapters of both the Space Wolves and Thousand Sons legion after astropaths detected the actual size of the Hive Fleet. What they saw was only a part of the Hive fleet, it dwarfed even Hive Fleet Gorithian that Horus and his Luna Wolves were fighting. The astropaths prepared an Astropathic message to warn them. The Emperor sat in his throne contemplating things only a being of his power could.  
Leman Russ exited warp space in the Garron Solar system. Ship captains and crew members saw something horrifying. Rebel ships were being consumed by these tyranid vessels. The legion serf set the VOX connection to open and immediately the panic and screams of both human and xenos could be heard. Terrifying shrieks of the tyranids mixed with the slowly dwindling panicked talking and accompanying screams of captains and members aboard the ships. (Leman Russ) "All ships. Open fire on the tyranid vessels. Prepare to board rebel ships infested with tyranids. Praise be to the Emperor. Let none survive." The titan ship let loose a broadside equivalent to half a dozen Dreadnaughts, Plasma Bombardment cannons along with Lance weapons tearing through ships along with the many hundreds of gauss macro cannon shells. They headed closer to the main battle to try and help purify rebel ships. They launched a couple boarding pods towards one of their "cruisers" (was really about the size of an escort ship) and boarded near the bridge. The astartes cleaved their way through the ship cleansing it of Tyranid taint. On the Titan another broadside was loosed destroying multiple pulsating bio ships while lance artillery and bombardment cannons continued firing at targets while the broadsided reloaded.  
Multiple Imperial Navy vessels escorted Astra militarum barges towards the planet, conducting scans of the planets surface. A Dreadnaught of the Space Wolves was with them, and prepared drop pods and thunder hawks for launch. The dreadnaught scanned the planets surface and detected extreme amounts of Taint. The Imperial navy also received similar readings and dubbed it a majoris xenos threat. The dreadnaught dropped 50 marines from the company it carried of the 25 company chapter. The Barge dropped an armored battalion along with a quarter of the Elysian Assault Trooper Regiment with its Skyraider drop/gun ships. The drop pods hit first. Slamming into the streets and buildings of the main city to try and eliminate the majority of the tyranid threat on the ground. Sky raiders in atmosphere fired their plasma decimators into a Carnifex killing it as they dropped of their division of guardsmen onto the ground. Thunder hawks continued to the ground, first company readying as they prepared their newly equipped Titanicus armor. They touched down after a hellfire cannon run releasing 3 squads of terminators on the ground. More drop pods came down with the rest of first company, slamming into tyranids as xenos and people were running away, releasing squads, the booming rotary autocannons tearing apart warriors and homogaunts alike, as they tore apart the horde with powered sword and claw eviscerating all in their path. Imperial Guard Corcus assault tanks rolled through unleashing fire that would put a baneblade to shame, tearing apart everything in its path. The Imperial guard moving through the streets unleashing automatic gauss and plasma fire as they went.  
As this was happening in orbit the rebels had done their job of distracting the tyranids long enough to save the planet. Them retreating was an issue though. Possible contamination could lead to the tyranids spreading further. Leman gave the order to kill them all. The Imperiums naval forces continued to fight the Tyranid fleet. Having lost very few ships all light cruisers or smaller. (Imperial Navy Captain Markinnus) "Commence firing protocols. Eliminate these filthy xenos." (Suddenly alarms went off in the ship as vox channels opened) with gunfire in the background the VOX came to life (Lieutenant Rachel Damien) "There are tyranids aboard the ship! Multiple warrior subspecies and many smaller types have boarded throughout the ship. There are too many to kill. Falling back to the fire control center Engine and bridge sections are sec-" followed by a scream and a screeching sound then silence. The escorts power shut off and a claw tore through the bulkhead of the ship. The ship went silent and the dead wreck floated through space.  
The planetary forces have developed a solid quarantine around the mega city as the guard cleared out the inside. The Terminators continued to push back against the hive tendrils that had plagued part of the planets city to try and vanquish the threat once and for all. (Company Commander Foddin) "Squads 1 and 2 come with me. Squads 3 and 4 head to termination point B. The rest of you hold back and destroy any incoming tyranids." The squads made their way towards their objectives the shells from their autocannons tearing apart tyranids as they reached their objective, a lector slashing a terminator the talon scraping off the armor before being eviscerated by a power sword. The purgatory terminator used his super heavy flamers and burned this tentacle before sky raiders came and commenced aerial bombardment to destroy any tentacles buried beneath the ground as the terminators continued to burn the tentacles above ground. At objective b much the same happened with the squads destroying the above ground tentacles before pulling back to rejoin the main force. Outposts were set up through the city by the guard as thunderhawks picked up the astartes on the ground. Imperial ships commenced orbital bombardment on the planets forests and overrun rebel outposts and anywhere else where tyranid presence was expected as the last of the tyranid ships were destroyed and quarantine commenced to destroy all the spores in the system. An Imperial Navy dreadnaught was floating above a planet, multiple other ships approached and entered orbit around this forest planet. Multiple lasers opened and started to bathe the planets surface in deadly radiation as it melted the crust. The other ships did the same deeming the planet was lost and needed to be purged. Satisfied with the work Leman took note of casualties and left a contingent of Imperial navy ships with the Imperial guard barges for when they extracted in the next couple of days. They warped back to the Primus Solar system and he contacted Magnus.  
(During the time this was happening Magnus was conducting his own operations) Magnus had left with most of his legions presence along with multiple regiments of guard and Imperial Navy. 3 surrounding systems (Darrik, Hunnel, and Sipher) were heavily infested with Tyranid presence. They arrived  
in the Darrik system to Empire forces engaging Tyranid ships. They had effectively cleansed the Sipher system so far but were suffering severe losses in the other 2. The Imperial forces opened fire on the tyranid forces as one of the Astra Militarum barges and a battle barge moved towards the planet. Imperial forces in the Hunnel system reported a severe infestation of tyranids on the planet and it was too late to save the planet. A scan of the last uncleansed planet showed almost no life forms apart from Tyranid life.  
(Magnus) "Open a vox communication with the Empire forces. Tell the armsmen to ready Virus bombs and Corvus torpedoes. (Legion serfs) "As you wish." As this was happening Magnus' titan continued firing at Tyranid vessels destroying large amounts of them as they continued to purge the enemy ships. The arrival of the Imperial fleet allowed for the remaining Empire ships to save themselves from suffering horrendous casualties crushing the tyranid forces. (Empire Admiral Elizabeth Konvis) "What do you need. I would not stay here long. Loyalists are in the next system  
Over." (Magnus) "That does not matter now. Exterminatus needs to be performed on this planet and one of the planets in the Sipher system. The tyranid threat is too great to combat and must he dealt with accordingly." (Empire Admiral) "We have already lost too many troopers trying to retake this planet but it is not your place to decide these things. Stop at once or we will open fire to prevent this from happening. We will retake this planet from them." By this point most of the Tyranid forces had been eliminated and both the Imperial and Empire navies were focused on each other. (Magnus) "You will never retake this planet or the planet in the Darrek System. You will only throw needless life at the planet. Let us do this or die. Your lives matter not the lives of all people in the galaxy matter more. If you resist you will die. (Empire admiral) "Fine. I don't want to needlessly kill my forces proceed." The titan released numerous virus bombs bathing the planet in deadly bio toxins as the Empire admiral attempted to contact the fleet in the Darrek system but received no response. (Thousand Sons Chapter Master Chonis) "Lord Primarch we have been engaged by the Empire vessels. We have destroyed most of the Empire fleet but we detect possible reinforcements shall we proceed with the Exterminatus?" (Magnus) "Proceed." The dreadnaught in the Darrek system launched multiple virus bombs as well onto the planet. (Legion Serf) "Lord Primarch the Corvus torpedoes are ready." (Magnus) "Thank you Serf proceed with the firing sequence." (Legion Serf) "As you wish Lord Primarch." The titan fired off the Corvus torpedo which hit and drilled itself into the planet. Once it was near the bottom of the surface crust it exploded. The surface cracked and erupted in flame and poured with magma around the planet as the top crust fell apart creating a vile wasteland where nothing can live. Chunks of crust flew into space slamming into ships, causing minimal damage to Imperial ships but severely damaging some Empire ships and destroying small Empire escorts and cruisers. (Magnus) "Chapter Master Chonis prepare to warp back to the Primus Solar System." (Chapter Master Chonis) "Yes Primarch." The Imperial forces exited Empire space with the Tyranid threat eliminated and went back to the Primus solar system, leaving a crippled Empire fleet and a graveyard behind.  
In the Primus system numerous more neighboring solar systems had been annexed. These were the Androxis solar system, the Dinius system, the Kiluiar system, and the Rogunis system. They had all been populated and taken control of my Imperial forces. With one planet in the Andraxis system becoming an Adeptus Mechanicus Tech world and multiple fortress worlds with one in each system. Magnus boarded Lemans ship and passed by some custodes guarding the bridge. (Magnus) "So Leman what now. We have done little to stop the tyranid menace except destroy a minuscule amount of biomass." (Leman Russ) "I know. But, we start somewhere. Destroying these tendrils of the great devourer is something and we prevented the spread of the menace to that part of the galaxy. Your use of exterminatus on so many planets I do not approve of Magnus. But, there was apparently no other option. We must strike at the heart of the fleet. We need to destroy this fleet before it consumes the galaxy." (Magnus) "Yes we do." There was gunfire behind them as one of the custodes deflected a red sword with his shield before stabbing him with his Spear, then firing at the other assassin with the storm bolter on the spear. 2 dead assassins on the ground with weird plasma esque weapons. The mechanicus came and collected these to study them as the bodies were taken away, the custode cleaning his weapon. Both primarchs continued their conversation as the starfighter they came on was quarantined in the hangar before being studied by mechanicus personnel and brought to the Mars Tech planet. A tendril weaving it's way through the galaxy, towards the Maw cluster drawn by a great hunger towards this beacon, to Abeloth.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bane of the Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empire forces besiege a world of the Imperium, so they succeed with their unknown goals? Or do they fail and perish becoming yet another body in this war?

Chapter 6, The Bane of the Emperor

(Terror struck through worlds in the galaxy as a terrible force destroyed planets and solar systems, screams not heard but felt within the souls of people. The tyranid hive mind itself seething with pain as the warp storm destroyed all in its wake. Stripping sanity and planets bare through the galaxy. The main tyranid fleet, consumed by the warp storm the Emperor created leaving only tendrils in its wake. Dozens of systems destroyed and warped by this storm brooding insanity all across the galaxy. The Astropathic communication had come through earlier as 4 more chapters of lemans fleet came through the system along with multiple adeptus custodes ships. The MAW sector ravaged by the Tyranids. The Sith tribes consumed and genes stolen to be replicated. Abeloth, escaped from the sector set loose among the galaxy. It had already destroyed numerous systems slaughtering anything it encountered. Vader had been gone for a long time to combat these tyranid threats but has not been sighted since the warp storm. Now there was another threat with an attack on Imperial held space, the siege of a Hive city on the planet Darius in the Kiluiar Solar System. The speed of the Hyperspace drives allowing for an extremely fast assault on the planet. Trying to take control before reinforcements arrived.

(Leman Russ) "Serf. Organize our first chapter to respond get a regiment of guard, an adeptus custode cruiser and a Titan Assault force. We are going now. Tell the Thousands Son Legion Commander to ready his forces and proceed as he wishes." (Chapter Serf) "As you wish, Lord Primarch." The Empire vessels approached the planet and attempted to commence orbital bombardment. The first Star destroyer was hit by orbital cannons and destroyed. The other star destroyers came under fire as well all suffering at least moderate damage with 2 suffering severe damage. They commenced their orbital bombardment anyways taking losses and caused heavy damage to the city below. They released transports to bring down troopers and walkers along with dedicated troop and armor transports behind them. As one of the transports came forward, with around 70,000 Imperial Army troopers it was hit by an Orbital Plasma cannon and destroyed, killing all aboard the ship. 

Anti air defences and Warhawk interceptors caused heavy casualties to drop craft as they dropped troopers onto the ground. PDF forces in carapace armor with their hellfire las weapons were entrenched in positions with heavy armor and artillery for support having taken heavy casualties from the bombardment their lines still being constructed and fortified all but decimated. Multiple Warspite light assault Titans and a Reaver Titan there to guard the city as well against intrusion as it was the main recruiting world used. ATAT Advanced Combat Walkers (were better armored, had turrets on the armor and in the rear for defence and reinforced legs.) and ATHAW (All Terrain Heavy Assault Walkers, bipedal and heavily armed and armored faster then the ATAT walkers but without any point defence turrets or shielding) walkers were dropped along with numerous Grav tanks and ACAv6 dreadnaught troop assault transports.   
  
They proceeded to form up and proceed to attempt an assault on the city, the first lines of PDF shattered from orbital bombardment as nowhere near enough time had passed for full development of defences even with warp assistance. The Empire Army commander is talking to his lieutenants and captains as well as other Empire forces preparing for the assault. (Empire Army Commander Fossim) "Wait for the walkers to spearhead the assault once they arrive. Assault group B with the Stormtrooper corps will approach from the west first after heavy artillery barrages on the city. The orbital bombardment will recommence soon on the main city, we need to destroy the orbital and air defences first to limit casualties. We need to take and escape this city, recovering any technology we can before the Imperium is able to bring a response force. [The Empire artillery proceeded to fire on the city, ATAT and ATHAW walkers moved up through the forest, their heavy ion cannons firing lobbing their shells above the forest] Tell the men to mount up were moving out" The Empire army personnel moved out through the forest as walkers continued forward a TIE fighter barreling slamming into the forest and exploding followed by a squadron of TIE bombers flying overhead, a raptor fighter destroyed 3 craft from the squadron before pulling out followed by a TIE interceptor. Imperial artillery fired off slamming into the forest. The screams of the dying and injured coming through comms. A Stormbird bomber flew over head, firing a missile destroying a part of the Empire convoy and blowing a hole through the center of a walker from the lascannon before a laser cannon disabled one of the engines causing it to retreat.   
  
The Empire forces broke through the forest and were met with heavy fire. Many Imperial army troopers were gunned down, Imperial tanks exchanging fire with the dreadnaught troop transports and grav tanks. One of the walkers blowing up a chimera Armored vehicle as point defences gunned down PDF soldiers. The titans were still being readied by the mechanicus and adeptus titanicus. 

The first line of defence was mostly broken. An ACAv6 dreadnaught blown up by a Leman Russ tank as a laser cannon bounced off the armor. The heavy bolter firing cutting down Empire troopers as it fell back with the remaining guardsmen and vehicles. A demolisher Leman Russ blowing the leg off of an ATHAW walker disabling it, the fall killing all the crew on board. Another shot from a Conqueror, blowing off the head of a ATATACW causing killing the crew. Storm troopers which had managed to break through the western line fired heavy AT weapons which managed to go through the back of a Leman Russ tank destroying it. The other PDF troopers were falling back into the slums of the city, The Empire forces thinking that all the other lines were also broken pushed forward. Imperial navy forces warped into the system followed by astarte ships and the custode ship. They opened fire targeting those attempting orbital bombardment first. The Empire forces looking up and seeing the star destroyer get blown in half by Imperial weapon fire. The remains crashing down onto the planet slamming into the desert. The Empire forces pushed on, assault group B reporting no contact and abandoned Imperial lines. 

Multiple FireBird gunships opened fire on the second assault group causing heavy casualties to the storm troopers and destroying some of the light ATST walkers with them. Suddenly gunfire erupted around the main Empire assault group. A plasma cannon blowing up the cockpit of an ATAT walker destroying it. The Empire forces attempting to return fire, Empire Army personnel slaughtered by hellgun fire, their blaster bolts doing little against the carapace armor even when they did hit. (Empire Army Commander Fossin) "We need air support. We are taking heavy casualties from enemies fortified in buildings near our position. Marking the buildings for the targeting computers" (Venator carrier fire coordinator Rachael Thine) "Target spotted routing the closest squadron of TIE bombers to your location." After a minute or 2 Empire bombers ripped through the air and fired proton torpedoes into the buildings destroying them. Killing most of the ambush forces. Soon after this the Venator in orbit was hit causing an explosion as the ship was then cracked in half by a second hit from orbital cannons. As they rolled forward through the outer slums assault group B reporter heavy resistance and they were taking heavy casualties and were going to fall back and regroup. Pieces of an Empire transport that was in orbit came barreling down in the distance landing somewhere, the battle in space continuing. The Custode chip along with a battle barge and escort ships cut their way through Empire ships. They reached outer orbit and readied drop pods. Leman requesting a custode squad be dropped onto the planet.  
  
Assault group A continued heading towards the main city. The battle for air domination dwindling down. The near infinite numbers of TIE fighters eventually dwindling down PDF air forces despite massive casualties. The pop remains of TIE class craft splayed across the planet with pieces of Imperial craft few and far between. The Empire forces felt confident at their gains and then one of their walkers opened fire. A Reaver Titan came tearing through some of the buildings the chain sword revving as it fired blowing half of a walker up as its point defences slaughtered troopers and vehicles alike. Laser cannons doing nothing as the chain sword tore through an ATAT walker as it fired rockets on it's back tearing through the Empire assault group like its nothing. The commander of assault group B hearing the screaming as his forces broke through the light Imperial line from the South unable to contact the commander. The rest of assault group A had split off the attack from the East and were approaching the city, with around 40,000 of their original 60,000 troops remaining split between assault group A, D, and C with assault group b having around 6000 storm troopers and 10000 naval troopers. The Reaver Titan finishing off the thousands from the first assault group, scarring on the armor from all the fire it took it fell back to protect the main hive city as the Warspite light assault Titans moved forward as gunfire rattled through the city. Thankfully for Imperial forces orbital defences were able to destroy or damage most Empire transports so the PDF had a fighting chance against the assaulting Empire troops.  
  
As assault group B pushed forward they were in cover, hiding behind a destroyed ATAT walker as drop pods slammed into the ground crushing Storm Troopers in the advanced attack force as the doors blew out releasing squads of astartes which opened fire cutting down dozens of troopers, blaster fire doing nothing to the MK VI armor they were wearing. Gauss rounds easily tearing through the armor the troopers were wearing. Lunar class superiority fighters which easily overcame the PDF fighters let alone Empire ones were launched from the Imperial Navy ships along with Wolfhound heavy fighters from astarte ships to fight the Empire craft in the atmosphere. As Legionnaire class interceptors fought in space. The astartes squads tore through storm troopers as laser cannons fired, killing an astarte as it blew off his head. A Warspite titan came around and used its power fist to blow the front half of the walker into pieces as it fired at the ground blowing away troopers. Imperial Guard Skyraiders full of guardsmen followed by Python Heavy transports flew down escorted by Piranha light fighters which broke off to engage Empire fighters. Parts of the city defences were destroyed from the orbital bombardment and Assault group A continued forward as group C and D were trying to break through the city defences along the south and north eastern fronts. The assault group rolled forward and a Stormlord assault group was sent to intercept and defend the broken section of the Imperial line. As the Empire force moved forward immense cannon fire came blasting out ripping through the legs of walkers and evaporating enemy vehicles and infantry, the titan sized bolt rounds doing immense damage. Infantry pushing around the side were engaged by Elysian Assault troopers and PDF Leman Russ tanks. The force took severe losses even in the first couple dozen seconds. The entire front of the assault group was destroyed as Imperial heavy artillery recommenced fire after finally retaking the pieces from the traitors raised on the world which rebelled. Imperium fighters started to gain air domination from the Empire forces along with most of the Empire ships based in the atmosphere destroyed allowing for a cease to any orbital bombardment and aerial/ground support.   
  
Empire assault group D captain Rebecca radioing the officers in her group (Captain Rebecca) "Keep pushing forward. We cant let other Imperial forces intercept us. I can't get in contact with commander Fossin. Assault group C is bogged down and is unable to advance. Continue to the city. Get the Techies up here to prepare to harvest equipment let's go." Assault group D continued into part of the city finding numerous dead PDF troopers which the techies started to salvage. In the forests was an extraction group with hundreds of fighters and numerous transports supported by Dark troopers and walkers. They started to push out as the assault group was engaged by PDF and Imperial Guard forces. The astartes still attempting to deal with Assault Group B. The transports and TIE interceptors and bombers were detected as hundreds of Empire ships jumped into the system engaging the Imperial navy as the Techies fell back with heaps of technology to study as well as a PDF with weapons and armor recovered from the corpse of a lieutenant that had ties to the local mechanicus cult, her main torso thankfully still intact meaning the PDF was undamaged. Transports flew over and came to pick up the techies as the assault group attempted to pull back, the interceptors fighting with Imperial fighters. 2 adeptus custodes came around the corner in Tactical Dreadnaught plate and immediately opened fire. A Melta combi weapon easily penetrating the thick armor of the grav tank as the transports took off the reaver titan came through throwing an ATHAW walker off of his chain sword as it fired its weapon decimating Rebecca and surrounding forces as it cut down another walker. The transports took off as the custodes cut their way through the Empire forces. The decoy transports on the outside of the formation. An Empire SSD was orbiting flanked by Dreadnaught light cruisers and a Venator providing screening with fighter support. TIE interceptors were able to prevent attack mostly on the transports, with 2 of the transports being destroyed both of which were decoys. Another was severely damaged by an auto cannon losing an engine. It was rammed by a destroyed TIE interceptor who had a dead pilot causing the transport to explode. This transport held many wounded troopers and some of the lighter infantry weapons. They continued to orbit and docked with the SSD who was taking fire from Imperial ships. Its main bridge had been destroyed and was relying on its secondary bridges along with the fire control systems for the point defences. It engaged warp drive and exited the system. The last of the Empire ships being destroyed. The assault groups on the planets were killed by Imperial forces.   
  
Magnus had departed the system long before and finally reported back. He had engaged Other Empire vessels and had destroyed them. He also said that he had made contact with the Tyranid Tendril. It had utterly destroyed a planet in its entirety tearing it apart. Magnus had battled with it and had destroyed a number of splinter fleets. He said that this fleet was at least as powerful as a level B psyker. He had found Vader as well. The SSD still in tact but almost abandoned entirely. Astartes forces had reported mass carnage and devastation aboard the ship along with mindless creatures which seemed to resemble parts of tyranids that were covered in blood and gore. They were brainless and violent. Vader was alive with some troopers. He was escorted by a squad of astartes off the ship which was purged. They asked what happened and Vader replied they were zombies and that Abeloth was here in this system. The Empire developed virus called Project Blackwing which kills hosts and reanimated them. It had spread through his ship and the system, it was breaking out in systems around it and spreading fast. (Magnus) "This is urgent and it must be contained. I am leaving my first chapter here to contain and I will return once I deal with Abeloth I will see you soon brother Leman" (Leman Russ) "I shall see you when you return. There was a raid on one of the Hive worlds which seemed to accomplish nothing. The siege was broken but very few transports were extracted from the planet. It is unknown as to why this occurred. Our spies heard nothing of this attack and are looking for a possible purpose to it. So far we have nothing. I will update you if we find a reason. Luck be to you brother Magnus all will go well." (Magnus) "All shall go well here. Make sure to find out what happened on the siege."


	7. Chapter 7: The Death of a Hive Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the tyranid threat is close. Magnus battles with the last remaining thread in this galaxy, along with another force.

Chapter 7 The Death of a Hive Mind

(Magnus had been pursuing abeloth through the Galaxy. A chapter of the Ultramarines had come forth and had engaged and destroyed one of the last tendrils leaving only 1 left with the help of psykers and legion librarians. The virus had spread further with Empire forces attempting to contain it along with rebel forces. Imperial Navy and Astra militarum forces along with now multiple ultramarine and a space Wolves companies attempting to help with containment. An Imperial Navy fleet was destroyed by Abeloth herself leading to a further spread of the virus. However multiple other fleets and a company of ultramarines allowed the containment and the exterminatus of multiple worlds beyond saving. There are numerous imperial guard and astarte cleanses occurring in different systems Vader on board the titan with Magnus as they move through warp space having spotted the last tyranid tendril that was believed to still be in this galaxy.)  
The Imperial fleet exited warp space to find a planet being torn apart by this psychic force. Empire forces already present attempted to open contact with the Imperial forces. A name appeared on the VOX transmitter as a chunk of the planet flew out and decimated the star destroyer. (Magnus) "All Imperial forces prepare to engage." Magnus made use of his psychic powers, he caused multiple tyranid ships to erupt in balls of warp fire as he engaged in a psychic battle with the Hive Fleet. The Imperial ships opened fire with a broadside ripping apart numerous Tyranid ships as an Imperial Cruiser was destroyed being split in half by the tyranids. The cloud overwhelming most human minds apart from those hardened over years of time and effort. The Thousand Sons untouched by this psychic wave. Most of the Empire ships that haven't been destroyed yet fell into disarray and battle as those affected tried to kill all aboard. Numerous Imperial Navy ships were also affected. Astartes from the chapters fleet sent to quell these insurrections. A Battle Barge and a dreadnaught opened fire as well. The receivers of this fire decimated destroying a number of hive ships as the battle continued. Tyranid battle ships wading in through the fire being torn apart but able to send Tyranids aboard a number of ships before being killed when an Imperial battleship turned on it and fired a broadside eviscerating this bio ship. Astartes combating the tyranid threat on board their ships, on the Titan multiple warriors had smashed open the bridge, Magnus turning and using warp lightning to destroy a number of them terminators moving to engage and combat any more that came in. Vader had cut down a number of tyranids as well while the garrison cleansed the ship of xeno life. Magnus erupted a large tyranid ship into flame as lightning exploded a smaller one. The Hive Mind trying to overpower him more than ever as Imperial forces cut through them. The Imperial Navy vessels with them having taken heavy losses from the psychic war and boarding.   
An astarte dreadnaught floating released a broadside before exploding after it was torn apart. The 2 astartes on the bridge were killed. One had their head eviscerated while the 2nd exploded from the inside in flame. Magnis turned around as an escort was destroyed with Abeloth now on the bridge having heard the cries from the hive mind. She released a powerful force push which pushed Magnus back a step before Magnus released warp lightning shocking her continuously as he walked forward drawing his sword. She lunged and scraped against his armor it screeching from the contact as he cut her hand off with the sword before knocking her back across the room. He erupted her into flame as he walked forward again starting with more lightning her face charred and burning as Vader held her back Magnus cut her head off with his sword. Her body fell as he stopped the lightning and let her body burn. A terrible feeling and a scream was felt in their souls after her temporary death. Throughout neighboring systems and through part of the galaxy terror broke out for no known reason after such a great death in the force until she was reborn. The Empire still trying to quell Genestealer cults having to deal with more insurrections and the continued attacks from the rebels, which were severely weakened after having most of their strongholds destroyed by both Empire and Imperial attacks. Magnus continued to attack the Tyranids, pushing through the hive fleet and destroying many of the ships. The Hive Minds great bio fleet was destroyed and the flagship of the fleet, the home of this strains hive mind was destroyed, the final echoing scream of the destroyed sounded through the system. The tyranid menace was all but eliminated in space. Genestealer cults still plagued the galaxy that the Empire is trying and failing to quell all of them due to the number. The Imperial forces took heavy casualties, losing many Imperial Navy vessels and some Astarte vessels. Anti boarding actions were still taking place many of the Astarte ships sending squads to help destroy the boarders on these ships. Magnus eradicated any contamination left in the system and thoroughly cleared every ship in their fleet for tyranid lifeforms. After this they engaged warp drive and exited back to the Primus system before meeting with Leman. He sent multiple companies to help with the containment of the Virus within the systems that were infected.


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle for Enrik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final purgation of blackwing has begun. A final planet is in need of saving from the clutches of this deadly virus.

Chapter 8   
The Battle for Enrik

(After the death of the Hive Mind and Abeloth the threat to the galaxy had been reduced significantly. For now. Unbeknownst to the Imperium abeloth would eventually return for she can only be banished temporarily not killed. Many planets were still suffering from genestealer revolts or contaminations. The Blackwing virus was still spreading despite the Empires attempts at containment. The Imperium had contained and exterminated the virus and infected individuals on most of the planets they were trying to contain, except for the Skullar system and the surrounding systems. All the planets were mostly consisting of these Zombie esque monsters and there was very little life on most of these planets besides the infected except 1. One planet was left standing for now.)

(Lord High Admiral Spire) "Admiral prepare for exterminatus. Ready the Virus bombs and Purgation bombs." (Admiral Vincent) "As you wish lord high admiral." The Imperial and Astartes navy were preparing to clear this system of the infection. A blockade was made to prevent entry or departure from the system. The Gloriana class battleship readied the Exterminatus weapons to cleanse this planet. An Imperial Navy dreadnaught and troop transport were scanning the savable planet for the uninfected life, which happened to be located mostly in the southern part of the megacity on the planet. Admiral Vincent reopened the VOX channel to Lord High Admiral Spire who was on the bridge of the dreadnought. (Admiral Vincent) "Lord High Admiral the exterminatus weapons are ready. Shall I commence with exterminatus?" (Lord High Admiral Spire) "Yes proceed with the exterminatus. Praise be to the Emperor." (Admiral Vincent) "Praise be to the Emperor." The virus bombs were fired from the Gloriana battleship which hit the planet and bathed it in lethal disease. As the virus spread the infected numbers diminished as the incendiary purgation bombs were readied. An astartes battle barge warped into the system followed by the rest of the Ultramarines 1st-3rd companies fleets. The Purgation bombs were fired, the blue streak behind it as it flew towards the planet followed by a second towards the opposite side of the planet, using the gravitational well to fly around. The first bomb hit and bathed the surface in a fire far hotter than even promethium melting the surface crust creating a magma like substance. Any biological material long destroyed. The bomb traveling around hit the planet as well, having the same effect. Other planets were not so lucky. Having infection spread through the entire planet not just the surface, the red streak from a corvus torpedo flying through space, the battleship above it in orbit moving steadily along as the torpedo hit and burrowed into the ground. Destroying the crust in a fiery explosion and releasing magma onto the surface as it eliminated any and all life on the planet.  
The imperial troop barge readied the regiment of Cadians on board. The battle barge and dreadnaught were commencing orbital bombardment as the 120 of the 200 astartes on the ship from the 400 large company prepared to drop. Drop pods were released as a Warlord Titan was preparing to be readied for drop.   
The astartes went flying towards the city where the last of the surviving population was. The Imperial Guard barge released numerous sky raiders to transport the regiment down, being escorted by multiple Falcon defensive fighters. There was a massive amount of blaster fire as a ATAT-ACW walker shot down at the approaching horde. The grav tanks and ATHAW walkers were combating them in the streets along with Imperial Army and Storm Troopers with civilians in the main city. The drop pods slammed into the ground and the astartes exiting engaging the infected. Gauss rounds ripping through the infected as chain and power weapons cut them down. The Empire commander told his forces not to attack them after being contacted by the Company Captain. Storm raider bombers released ordnance killing numerous infected and providing a landing zone for skyraiders. Astartes cleansed an area and moved to keep this landing zone clear as gunships flew down from the transports to support the landing.   
The first couple transports touched down releasing 3 companies at the first landing site. As the next transport flew over a proton AT launcher was fired by one of the infected. It hit the engine crippling the craft. The Skyraider plummeted towards the city and slammed into a building before toppling down and hitting the ground. A Convex Heavy Transport had released 2 Sentry Paladin tanks and moved with part of the Guard company to help retrieve the downed craft. (Cadian Captain Ulysses) "Get the first 2 Cadian companies along with the First and second armored team here now. A skyraider is down. Requesting assistance from a squad of astartes as well." (Force Commander Fonris) "Me and my strike teams will support you in recovery. Were moving out now." The astartes squads grouped up and started pushing through the streets. A Wolfhound Astartes heavy assault tank moving up behind them. The 2 sentinel tanks taking point of the armored columns They were followed by Corcus Assault Tanks and baneblades as the main force of the armored forces, replacing the Leman Russ which was relegated to PDF forces. The guardsmen were engaged with the infected. More dropships flying above them to drop troops into other parts of the city to help the Empire forces still holding out.  
A corcus assault tank fired, bringing down a small building and crushing numerous infected. The anti infantry weapons firing, the booms of multiple assault cannons going off with the rest of the armored lance coming behind providing supporting fire. Guardsmen moved up through the streets. Using their Gauss and Plasma weapons to kill many of the enemy. Engaging with a firefight against these overwhelming numbers, blaster fire glanced and ricocheted off their powered armor as they slowly pushed forward towards the downed craft.  
(Cadian Sergeant Amanda Morres) "This is Sergeant Amanda Moores of the Cadian 103rd 1st company tempestus scions. We have formed a perimeter around the craft and are awaiting extraction. Light casualties have been taken, only 1 fatality." (Force Commander Fonris) "This is Force Commander Fonris we are on the way to your location now. We are nearing the craft along with 3 more companies of guardsmen. We will be there shortly hold out for a little longer" (Sergeant Amanda) "We will continue holding until you reach us sir." The astartes continued pushing through the street, blaster fire doing nothing to them. Their bolters booming as the gauss rounds they fired tore through metal and concrete to kill the infected. Chain swords and power weapons cut through the infected like they were nothing. They slaughtered their way through the streets and moved upon the crash site. The astartes heavy assault tank went first followed by a Rhino transport and a Raven heavy astartes troop transport above them to help with extraction. The first armored group rolled through a building and opened fire on the infected surrounding the downed craft. The cadian Storm Trooper company started to fall back as the raven troop transport fired missiles into the infected horde before landing and opening fire with turrets. The guard company started to load wounded onto the rhino and the raven transport as the astartes moved up to help secure the ship. Sergeant Moores fell back with the rest of the company dragging one of the wounded pilots behind her. The infected could learn and evolve, as seen by their use of weapons and could operate weapons and vehicles. TIE bombers flew towards them, they were abandoned at the airfield when it was over run. It fired proton torpedoes at the guardsmen before it was shot down by TALON interceptors. The torpedoes slammed into the downed ship and the ground and the tie bombers wreckage flew towards the ground. The downed transport exploded causing a large amount of the company to fall to the ground, 2 astartes caught in the explosion. Many of the guardsmen were injured as the bomber slammed into a Corvus tank exploding, not causing any damage to the tank but injuring more of the company that was falling back, killing a few. (Sergeant moores) "garbled screams of infected could be heard along with groans from troopers on the open mic. There was movement as an astarte was carrying her and the downed pilot out of the wreckage followed by the second marine providing covering fire. Her panicked breathing could be heard along with garbled noises." As the astarte carried them the Captain was missing both of her legs.   
The apothecaries that had come in on the storm raven were working on the injured and one immediately went to treat her. The pilot was missing both arms and was partially disemboweled, unconscious and was immediately treated by a corpsman. Another guardsman came hobbling out of the wreckage, not noticed immediately through the chaos and smoke. Her helmet was missing, the gingers hair was singed, as blood poured from wounds she had sustained. She was trying to run, hobbling up and looking behind her. She brought up her gun and fired as multiple infected ran up and tackled her, a guardsmen opening fire killing one as they ripped out her throat and tore her apart before they could kill the infected, her screaming cut short. A Centurion heavy walker arrived with their squad and opened fire, the bipedal machine close to the size of a dreadnaught but operated by a live human pilot, the rotary autocannon tearing apart infected as they were gunned down by guardsmen and armor. The raven transport took off with the wounded and some guard corpsman along with an apothecary. The Rhino pulled back as well to transport wounded back to the hopefully now operable base. An ATHAW walker came forward along with Imperial Army troopers as the Imperial forces fell back, multiple StormWing heavy gunships came down and released hell fire killing most of the horde. Imperial forces regrouped and established a FOB in this area while this section of the city was contained and purged. The battle for Enrik had begun.


	10. Chapter 10: The Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire and the Imperium meet for one final battle at the Endor system. Who will prevail? What will the cost to the victor be?

Chapter 10: The Civil War 

After the purging of the planet by Empire and Imperial forces they eliminated any presence of the virus that they knew of in the galaxy. During that time, civil war broke out again between the Empire under Palpatine and the forces under Vader. What little remains of the rebels tried to rally back but were crushed and finally annihilated by a surprise attack by newly developed Imperial IV Star Destroyers. The Imperium held a small part of the Empire now, constantly fighting to gain more. This crusade was led by Magus which left Russ to handle other internal events . With the Emperor calling a full crusade against the Galaxy, currently ravaging the forces trying desperately to resist the Imperiums expansion. More and more forces were pouring in to capture this galaxy for the Imperium. Vader grouped with Imperial Navy and Astarte forces led by Leman Russ and Lord Admiral Spire respectively and cut their way through the galaxy towards the Death Star and the Emperor, who is having Grand Admiral Thrawn set up the final defense of the Empire.  
  
Hundreds of Imperial Navy and Astartes vessels exit warp with hundreds of Vader's vessels exiting hyperspace. They are met by thousands of Empire ships and the Death Star itself. (Lord Vader) "Lord Admiral Spire, we have arrived and are ready to take up arms against the Emperor, I shall take his head." (Spire) "Indeed you shall but we must be fast. If they are able to call in more forces they can widdle us down with numerical superiority, more than they already have." Imperial ships lets loose volleys of macro cannon and gauss fire decimating Empire ships as they try to close the distance. The Death Star fires a shot as thousands of TIE style fighters are launched, the beam hits a light cruiser and cuts it in half. (Leman Russ) "Serf tell the other ships to engage the vessels, don't worry about us being in knife fighting range. Get us closer to board that station. Ready 2 squads of wolf guard, 2 custodians, and 3 rune priests. and tell Spire what we're doing."   
  
The serf opens VOX channels and tells the rest of the chapter and Spire of their plans as they proceed to cut their way through Empire vessels and launch strike craft. The titan speeds up, firing weapons destroying 2 star destroyers and a dreadnaught heavy cruiser. The titan smashed into a star destroyer smashing it to pieces as it continued forward followed by the rest of the chapter fleet. Vader's SSD and Empire ships engaged the loyalist forces with the Imperial navy vessels. The Death Star fires again hitting a cruiser of the imperial navy and destroys it. The titan continues pushing forward decimating Empire ships as it's point defences and strike craft slaughter star fighters. *Leman Russ* "Ready breaching pods. Engage and destroy as many vessels as possible before launching us in. Cut us a path through." The titan and the escorts cut through more ships. The broadside of the gauss macro cannons vaporizing a venator and a star destroyer. The Death Star fires again. The laser hitting a dreadnaught taking down the shields.  
  
*Legion serf* "Breaching pods ready lord primarch. Prepare for launch." Leman left the bridge, the legion commander taking charge as thunderbolts were readied to escort the pod. The pods were launched. They flew through space, the point defence systems firing away at misses and starfighters passing by. A laser cannon hit lemans pod as a thunderbolt broke off and engaged some TIE interceptors. The terminators in the pod with leman all in their titan class tactical dreadnought armor. The 2 pods hit as the melta cannon bored through the hull and smashed through the ship. The Imperial army troopers and stormtroopers rushed through the halls towards where the breaching pod entered. The astartes readied as did Leman and the custodes. The door opened as smoke billowed out restricting their view. Gauss rounds flew through the air as the custodes exited. Leman and astartes followed. The rotary autocannons on their shoulders firing. They ripped apart anybody in the open as they advanced. The second breaching pod hit as a squad of wolf guard and the wolf priests exited auto cannons blaring on their shoulders, the assault cannon and hurricane bolters they were holding fired. They tore through the men in the breached section as they established a VOX connection and moved the meet up.

Leman and his custodes met up with his wolf guard as they continued. The Death Star fires again blowing up 2 astartes escorts and damaging a cruiser. *Leman Russ* "Our first goal is to take down the main gun. I want 6 members of the first squad to go with a rune priest and a custode and take that main cannon out of commission. The rest of us will move to secure the bridge. Report back to our transponder location once it is done."

During this Vader's fleet moved in closer to the station. There was a lot less resistance due to the Imperial and Astarte navy drawing most of the fire along with numerous casualties of the defenders fleet. Vader readied a drop ship with some stormtroopers for boarding. His SSD destroyed a dreadnaught heavy cruiser as the drop ships launched. They were escorted by some TIE defenders which broke off and engaged with some TIE fighters screening the station. The transport docked with the station and Vader and his escorts exited, the smoke dissipated with a bright shine from the drop ship as Vader turned his lightsaber on.

The main gun of the Death Star fired again destroying multiple Star Destroyers More reinforcements for Thrawn jumped in and engaged the Imperial forces. An Imperial Navy heavy cruiser fired a salvo destroying a star destroyer and a corvette, both of them breaking apart. Laser cannon and turbolasers were absorbed by void shields or deflected off armor as the Imperial ships fired more salvos. An Imperial Navy bomber squadron was flying towards a fleet commanders ship. *Goliath squadron commander* "Attention OWACS this is Hotel 1 approaching target, under enemy fire. Moving to engage the enemy vessel now." *OWACS* "This is OWACS Highborn we hear you. Permission to commence attack run on targets. Multiple bogies inbound, informing escort craft you are cleared to continue." The Goliath heavy bombers fired torpedoes before decelerating and reversing direction towards their ship. The torpedoes flew towards their target being targeted by point defences. A few were destroyed as the rest hit, crippling or destroying half a dozen ships as the bombers were reloaded and replaced if damaged before being sent back out. An Imperial escort launched a torpedo barrage destroying an SSD that the fleet commander of the reinforcements was on. The Imperial navy destroyed the reinforcements before rejoining the main battle around the station.  
In the hangar corpses lay strewn about the floor. Storm troopers cut down the Empire Army soldiers as they pushed into the station. Vader cut down another trooper as he sheathed is lightsaber and moved into the station. Storm bolter and assault cannon fire blared in the bowels of the station as the terminators slaughtered their way through. Assault marines in front cut down empire soldiers with their swords or the assault cannons on their shoulders, followed by tactical and devastator marines. Blaster fire ricocheted off their armor as the wolf guard set a hallway ablaze killing all inside of it. As the marines moved forward they breached the final room and killed the soldiers operating the main cannon. *a VOX is opened to Leman* *Sergeant Hulkim* "Lord Primarch the main cannon is disabled regrouping now" *Leman Russ* Affirmative. We are in the main mess hall now holding position for you to regroup. Activating transponder." *the call ends* Leman and his men hold position in the mess hall waiting for the other squad to regroup with them. No further enemy presence has tried to assault their position yet but they are remaining vigilant. The door behind them opens as the other marines enter. Firing behind them as blaster bolts slam into their armor. They close the door and reload before preparing to advance. Leman Moves forward and breaks down a locked door and continues towards the bridge.  
  
(A few minutes earlier) Vader killed the last imperial army trooper as his soldiers regrouped with him. They pushed through passing locked doors and sections that weren't important. He was focused on heading towards the bridge to finally end the Emperor. He passed a depressurized zone, a giant hole with a breaching pod inside the ship. He continued passing bodies of imperial army and storm troopers going through broken down and destroyed doors. Alarms were blaring about depressurization as an airlock closed behind them sealing off this section of the station. They continued forward without resistance continuing past bodies and broken doors towards their objective. Gunfire could be faintly heard and getting louder as they moved.  
  
With the main cannon of the Death Star down and large amounts of the defense fleet destroyed not much could threaten the Imperial Navy and Astarte vessels still operating. Burning vessels and wreckage was strewn throughout the space entering an orbit with the planet Grusot. An Imperial Navy light cruiser decimated a star destroyer with a macro cannon volley causing severe damage and effectively destroying it. Grand Admiral Thrawn was doing the best he could to delay the encroaching forces. Warnings popped up as torpedoes flew towards his ship and slammed into it causing heavy damage. The next salvo of torpedoes not destroyed slammed into the ship cracking it in half destroying it. The rest of the Empires fleet soon broke and were slaughtered. Imperial Navy and Astartes vessels now also sent boarding teams to the station who started moving through and clearing it as Leman continued towards the Bridge with Vader close behind.

Vader deflected multiple shots from his lightsaber as he cut a stormtrooper down deflecting a blaster bolt which hit a stormtrooper in the arm, her scream cut off by his blade as his troops engaged and killed any hostiles left alive. They continued forward the gunfire and blaster fire getting louder. Vader passes a dismembered trooper with half their body destroyed by something as more disfigured and decimated bodies line the halls of both Imperial Army and stormtrooper. They entered the canteen, both the entrance and exit doors broken open with bodies on the ground. They continued determined to reach the bridge.

Sergeant Dosson of the Elysian Assault troopers was hunkered down behind a wall returning fire at the enemies down the hall. He popped around and dropped a couple men with his weapon before ducking back under cover. An Astarte was coming up the hall and rounded the corner, firing his bolter as blaster fire slammed into his armor. The guardsmen squad followed moving through the station along with other Imperial forces.

Leman moved through the walls past the armory getting closer. Nobody had engaged since they left the cafeteria. They were approaching the barracks when he rounded the corner and was fired upon by a heavy blaster. He raised his shield and approached them as the rotary cannons on his shoulder fired killing a number of them. The astartes and custodians followed him as the rest of them retreated or were killed. He continued and was engaged. An ion missile hit him in the leg causing him to stagger as the rotary cannons opened fire again killing the user and a couple others. Unopposed, they marched forward before breaking down a door and coming face to face with a squad of red guards. A custodian in terminator armor came forward as leman killed one with his axe. The custodian killed one with his hurricane bolter and cut 2 more down as they engaged in combat. The other marines engaged and killed the rest of them. (Leman Russ) "Bjorn and Harsen watch the rear. Do not regroup with us until I give the order." As leman moved to break down the final door Vader rounded the same corner. Blaster fire behind them as his men engaged Imperial Army troopers. An imperial army trooper that had looked around the corner was suddenly hit and killed by a blaster bolt. The terminators weapons were smoking as they glanced at each other, this was followed by a firefight between the forces attacking them and unknown persons. The blaster fire died off as Vader rounded the corner. One of the terminators opened a VOX (Battle Brother Harsen) "Lord Russ, Vader has appeared shall we let him through or eliminate him" ( Russ) "Let him pass." The VOX call ended as the terminators lowered their weapons. Vader with his stormtroopers walked past as Russ waited for them to come to them before they broke down the door. (Russ) "It is good to see you here Vader" (Vader) "Same for you Russ. His head is mine." (Russ) "You can try to kill him. All that matters is that he is dying and we are keeping this station." (Vader) "We shall see."   
Russ slammed the door down and was met with blaster fire. He charged in with his retinue as the autocannons fired. His terminators pushed in and slaughtered those in the room. Imperial army troopers started to run away and were gunned down by the terminators or by the storm troopers. The Emperor's guard surrounded his throne as he grabbed one of his lightsabers. They advanced as the final troopers were slaughtered. Vader cut a stormtrooper in half as he was engaged by one of the Emperors guard. The Terminators turned as Russ charged forward with the custodes as his terminators opened fire, cutting down the royal guard, slaughtering them. The ground was littered with bodies as vader cut down the 3rd royal guardsman. Palaptine shot lightning hitting a custode who backstepped and fired making palpatine dodge. He created a lightning shield as he force crushed one of the Terminators causing him to kneel as the custode swings, parried by Palpatine, the crush released from the terminator. Vader cut at palpatine, moving extremely fast parried by palpatine. Vader used a force push and charged again as palaptines arm was taken off by a bolter round, and vader swung. Palpating dodged and pushed him back, putting up his shield again before blasting leman with lightning, who charged forward and cut the Emperor in half. His body fell to the floor as astartes and guardsmen cleared the rest of the station.   
The battle in space waned as the Imperial forces destroyed the rest of Thrawn's forces. The Imperial forces refitted the station, using it as a pseudo base of operations and a center for Russ and Magnus. It kept the laser, but was the equivalent of another phalanx, It was a mega station. The war between the Empires continued as hyperspace travel was developed along with webway travel being finished. Vulcan along with 3 of his chapters along with a mechanicus, imperial Navy, and Astra militarum sect disappeared for decades before contact was re-established. Eventually a peace agreement between the 2 Empires was agreed upon, with the Empire joining the Imperium making it an Empire spanning 2 galaxies. The Imperiums power grew exponentially as the Milky way continued to be threatened by Xenos and Chaos.....

This is the end of this story, another will be started eventually.


	13. Chapter 9 The Purging of Blackwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperium and the Empire continue to cleanse the planet of the infected. Will they stay together or turn on each other during this time?

Chapter 9 The Purging of Blackwing

After the initial disaster the imperial forces on that side of the city grouped up and formed the outpost. The rest of the landings in the city went smoothly and a quarantine had been set up while they slowly moved through the city cleansing it. The east part of the city where the crash happened was close to falling when imperial forces touched down, with 80% of the population in the east infected compared to 60% in the middle and west city. The Imperial forces had been under constant assault but nothing out of the ordinary. That was before one of the lines was broken. A large beast has crashed and smashed through the guard, astartes preoccupied with other hordes. The rest of the lines were assaulted at the same time, resulting in total chaos in Imperial lines. The lack of heavy armor in that area allowed the beast to crush the infantry stationed there, slaughtering them. More of these creatures appeared and started rampaging through the city.  
(Elysian Captain Raymond Bellivich, head of first armored wing) "All armored squads move to the fallen section immediately, The unidentified beasts are rampaging through the city. They must be purged." (Commissar Rachel Sigismund) "Come captain. we are moving forward now to intercept." A corvus assault tank rounded the corner and fired. It killed one of these creatures as assault cannons and other weapons fired killing standard infected. A Sentry Paladin tank opened fire with its cannons ripping apart multiple creatures and auto cannons tore apart buildings and infected alike. A Dreadnaught crashed through a building throwing a creature off of the shield, bisecting it with his axe. He turned and killed a second one as the armored group rolled forward. There were dozens of these creatures in this area, they passed a group of dead Imperial army troopers next to a fallen ATAT walker. Squads of guardsmen were running down the street to another building as they saw the armored group.   
They opened VOX communication and contacted the captain through an open channel. (Sergeant Ashton Gruins) "If you can hear me please respond. Armored column please respond." (Commissar Rachel) "We hear you. Please state your name and rank along with your current status." At this point the armored column stops moving as gunfire can be heard throughout the city. The heavy bolters on the lead tank firing at infected on the street. A squad of astartes up ahead of them cutting through a group and pushing further in the city. (Sergeant Ashton) "I am Sergeant Ashton Gruins. I am with 2 squads of Elysian Assault Troopers. We are at full strength at this point and time. There are an overwhelming number of infected unable to be contained at this time." The commissar opened the tank is standing with half her body out of the hatch (Commissar Rachel) "Step out of the building. You can ride along in one of our chimeras." (Sergeant Ashton) "Yes commissar." The guardsmen left the building and boarded the chimera.   
The armored column started to move as a tower in front of them fell over. It slammed into the ground as this huge beast loomed above them, easily 30 meters tall. It appeared to be part mechanical and biological. It fired a cannon on its arm which deflected off of the lead tank and slammed into a building blowing chunks of concrete off as a metal chunk slammed into Rachels shoulder, the commissar screamed as she fell back off of the tank onto the ground. The Corvus tank in front fired hitting the beast in the chest doing little. The beast fired again, another round bouncing off of the Corvus tank and hitting the ground. The commissar was holding a stump where her arm used to be as she tried to stand. The beast started walking forward as a streak appeared in the sky moving quickly towards the ground. He fired multiple cannons across his body at the vehicles. A chimera was hit and it was on fire. It continued rolling forward running over the commissars legs before it exploded. Her screams having finally stopped leaving only VOX chatter from surviving crew. It destroyed her body leaving almost nothing except a part of her head and upper chest. The beast moved forward and crushed a tank as others began to fall back. More of these beats were seen throughout the city seemingly popping up from nowhere.  
From the sky a gigantic drop pod fell and slammed into the ground. The doors blew off as a warlord titan came out, the machine groaning as it left the drop pod. It moved forward, the beast turning as the titan slammed its power fist into it blowing the beast in half and destroying a building. The Titan moves and fires its gatling blaster on its chest into the city, with 2 Vulcan Mega bolters firing on turreted platforms on the right and left shoulder. A volcano cannon on its arm moving to target another beast. Gunships fly down from an Imperial ship and fire void missiles killing a beast before moving to help with hordes.   
Sariph light assault titans are also dropped down to help in the city. As the warlord moves forward its point defences start firing annihilating infected as mechanicus troopers follow in its wake, the skitarrii vanguards giving prayers to the Omnissiah as they annihilate infected with their plasma calivers and las weapons. The Imperial forces pushed back, the city aflame in laser and plasma. The volcano cannon fired destroying the beast and numerous buildings, very little left of the monstrosity. The vulkan mega bolters ripped through hordes on the ground as imperial forces rallied. They pushed back to close the breach and move into the city as 4 companies from the space Wolves arrived. They arrived in orbit and readied thunderhawks and drop pods. They let go multiple companies which landed in the cities cutting down infected providing the much needed extra firepower along with the titan to push through the rest of the city. The titan leveled numerous buildings and killed thousands of infected at a time. Slowly whittling down the infected numbers. Imperial forces slowly cleared the cities zones and buildings one by one. Retaking it from the infected slowly but surely. The battle titan moving forward, gunfire emerging from all sides of the titan across its entire body. The melted steel of buildings and vehicles lining the street.  
Empire forces pushed out into the city as well. Empire AT-AT-ACW walkers lead using their blasters to decimate infected with support from Imperial troops. In space many Empire ships arrive in system. Lord Admiral spire sent a VOX to what he believed was the flagship. (Lord Admiral Spire) "My name is Lord Admiral spire I am in charge of the Imperial forces here. Is this the fleets admiral?" (Empire Admiral Khane) "Hello Lord Admiral Spire this is Empire Admiral Khane we are here responding to an SOS from Empire forces." (Spire) "We are helping deal with this problem right now. We are not hostile and are trying to contain this outbreak just as you are." (Khane) "That is excellent. We are moving to deploy Empire forces now."   
The Imperial ships stay in orbit as the Empire vessels move up. Part of the planet is dead waste land after the Imperial forces orbital bombardment so part of the city and the outside is rubble filled dead land. Thousands of storm troopers and tens of thousands of Imperial Army personnel are dropped onto the planet along with hundreds of mechanized vehicles. The infected are being slaughtered and mostly cleaned from the city. The Imperial and Empire forces are moving to secure a quarantine as Imperial and Empire ships move to start orbital bombardment on other parts of the planet. The city has been taken from the Infected. One of the last systems to hold the infected others are being cleared by Empire and Imperial forces as well. The purging of Blackwing is almost done. The only thing left in the Galaxy are the 2 empires and the shattered remains of a slaughtered rebellion clinging onto life with almost nothing left.


End file.
